Bittersweet Symphonies
by Sylver Secret
Summary: Don't read this. It's complete, but I'm going to completely rewrite it once Like Melting Ice is complete.
1. Wake Up Call

**Bittersweet Symphonies**

Heero rolled over still half asleep. He reached out expecting to feel his arm around Nikita. He embraced nothing, but the empty pillow next to his. Heero's eyes snapped open, and darted over Nikita's side of the bed. The sheets and covers were tucked neatly into the mattress. Strange, she made the bed with him still in it. Stranger still, she woke up before him. Realization's heavy fist struck him in the face: Nikita didn't come to bed last night.

Heero jumped out of his bed, and ran into the hallway. Not watching where he was going, he collided into Quatre and knocked him off balance. He bounced off Heero's solid frame and fell to the ground. He was a little dazed and confused.

"Sorry," He muttered, as he helped Quatre to his feet. Quatre dusted off his khaki slacks, and smiled, shrugging it off.

"Not a problem" He replied gently, "But what, exactly, is your problem?"

"Nikita," He replied. Quatre arched a blonde eyebrow, as he folded his arms across his chest. He was curious now.

"Fight?" He questioned tentatively, taking in Heero's demeanor.

Heero mutely shook his head no.

"Well, what's the problem then?" He inquired, searching Heero with his sea-green eyes. He could pick up bits and pieces of emotions from him. Though Heero had relaxed a bit since they had met, Quatre still felt a blockade preventing anyone from detecting his emotions.

"Nikita never came to bed last night," He responded.

"Maybe she pulled an all-nighter in the bay last night? I mean, she has been working on some project for a while now," Quatre suggested, trying to keep Heero from getting too worried. Heero shrugged. After deeming the suggestion valid, the two of them walked to the Hanger.

"Nobody's here, I'd feel them." Quatre informed Heero. Heero folded his arms, and his eyes narrowed.

"Then where the hell is she?" He demanded.

"I don't know. The jeep is outside, and her truck is still parked on the side of the house."

Heero was becoming frustrated, Quatre could tell.

"The back garden," He offered. Heero's eyes perked up at the suggestion, and he headed out of the Hanger. Heero opened the rarely used back door, and stepped outside. He squinted in the early September sun, and looked around the backyard.

There, sitting pretzel-style by a small pond, was Nikita. Her long chocolate brown was free of the confines of her braids, and was whipped about by the morning's gentle breeze. Her chin was resting on her palms as she gazed out into the sky. Heero just stood there stunned for a moment. No matter how many times he'd seen her, he was always caught off guard by her unique beauty. The way her lustrous dark brown hair rippled in the wind always charmed him. He loved her smooth creamy complexion and the way deep brown eyes and naturally pink lips contrasted it. He loved everything about her: Her well sculpted legs, and long deft fingers. She tasted even better than she looked. Like peaches and cream.

Heero sat down besides her, causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey there, blue eyes," She greeted, yawning.

"Where were you, Kitten?" Heero asked, gently leaning his head on her shoulder. Nikita let her head rest on the top of his, and Heero slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I was out here," She answered.

"All night? Why?"

"Well at about eleven, I had taken a break from my work, and came out here. It was so lovely out here that I just sang and gazed at the stars all night." Nikita said

"Weren't you lonely?" _Aw, he's such a sweetie._

She lifted her head, and stared into his eyes for a moment.

"A little bit," She whispered, closing the small space in between their lips. Heero reacted immediately. Parting his lips, he let her tongue explore his mouth. She moaned into his mouth, reveling in the softness of his lips.

"Will the two of you, please, get a room? I'm dyin' over here!" A voice exclaimed from behind. Reluctantly, the lovers pulled apart.

"Duo, what do you want?" Nikita asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Quatre said to tell you guys that breakfast is ready, because he didn't have the stomach to walk in on the two of you gettin' freaky," Duo replied, grinning.

"We weren't getting freaky! We were just-"

"Sucking face," Duo interjected.

"I ought to beat your ass!" Nikita replied.

"Well, that will have to wait, 'cause I'm hungry." Duo said, running into the house. She laughed, and walked in behind him. After washing their hands, they settled around the kitchen table.

"What's for eats?" Nikita inquired, pushing her hair off her face.

"Pancakes and sausage," Trowa replied, as he set a plate of food in front of her.

"Looks great," She said.

"I thought Quatre was the only one with kitchen skills around here," Duo commented, inspecting his on plate of food.

"Well, we all have our secrets now, don't we?" He replied mysteriously as he sat down at the table. His emerald-like eyes were staring directly at Nikita. She tried to stifle any physical indication of being surprised. 'What does he know?' She mused to herself.

"I guess," Duo replied, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. It was a silent meal, as always. Only the sounds of forks scraping plates and teeth chewing food could be heard. The shrill ringing of the telephone shattered the thick silence. Wufei, being closest to the phone, grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Okay..."

"Who's it for?" Trowa questioned. Wufei paused, as if he wasn't sure of the correct answer.

"For Nikita.

"Who is it?" Nikita asked. Wufei shrugged, "They wouldn't say." The brunette girl walked around the table, and took the phone from Wufei.

"Hello?"

She paused, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he died a few months ago."

"Legally."

"What's that have to do with anything?" She asked.

Nikita began to pace. Whoever was speaking on the other end of the phone was upsetting her. Heero took an instant dislike to whoever was causing his lover distress.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Yes, I was born in AC180, but what does that have to do-" Nikita's statement was cut short, as the speaker interrupted her. She ran her hand through her hair, still pacing.

"What? What?! NO!"

" I don't give a flying fuck if I'm a minor!" She exploded with surprising rage and indignation. Nikita gripped the phone so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She was pacing fast enough to make someone dizzy just by looking at her. Her eyes began to gleam with tears of anger and hopelessness. She furrowed her brow into a heated glare. But one could tell by the sound of desperation in her steadily rising voice, that she was fighting a losing battle. She raked her free hand through her hair once more.

"I'm not going back there! You will have to kill me first. No, I'm not overreacting. And no, I will NOT calm down. No, I will not! Sedate me!"

"Why? Why?! Why wont I go back? Why do you think I ran away in the first place?!"

" You don't know what that man likes to do with his spare time, do you?"

Her tone was dark and low. It had dropped to barely above a whisper. It didn't sound remotely like the sweet voice she normally spoke in... And frankly, the metamorphose from sweet to sinister sounding sent an involuntary shiver down each and every one of their spines.

"What do you mean Julia is still in there? You told me you would get her out of there, because Elliot couldn't take her while she was in the hospital."

"Sorry? Well, let's hope Julia is more forgiving than I am, Mr. Perkins."

Nikita slammed down the phone. She ignored the shocked and curious stares of her housemates, and turned to walk away. Heero stood up. She stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room," She announced, "packing."

She turned around, and walked off to her room.

Heero stood stunned for a moment, allowing the statement to register. _Packing? What the hell is going on?_

"Nikita!"

"What do you think upset her so much that she had to leave?" Quatre asked the remaining people at the table.

"The phone call," Duo replied simply. Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but what did they tell her that was so upsetting?" The blonde boy inquired.

"She's being forced to go home. It sounds like home wasn't a very warm place." Trowa whispered.

"Nikita?" Heero called softly, as he pushed open their bedroom door. The sight of Nikita sadly packing a duffel bag greeted him.

"Yeah, Heero?" She answered, not looking up.

"What's wrong? Why are you packing?" He asked.

"I just have to do some things. I need to take care of some problems," She replied, letting the article of clothing in her hands drop in to the bag. Heero stepped forward and hugged her from behind.

"Are you coming back?" He asked gently. Nikita sighed, and put her hands on his, their fingers intertwined.

"Yeah, but I don't know when."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you have a place here. You belong, here, with your friends." She whispered.

"No, I belong with you," He argued.

"I'm sorry, _Mon petit shui_; this is something I need to do alone." Nikita leaned back into Heero, who tightened the embrace slightly.

"But..." He trailed off. He couldn't think of anything to say. He knew that if she thought she was doing the right thing, then nothing could change her mind.

"Where will you be staying?" He question.

"I will contact some old friends," She lied. She knew she might be living out of her truck, but he did not want him to know that. He would worry, thus worsening the current interrogation.

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow morning," She replied.

"But before you go, can you answer some more questions?"

"Anything."

"Where are you going?" He asked carefully. Nikita sighed heavily, still lacing her fingers with Heero's. 'Why this? Why now?' She questioned silently. Things were so perfect.

"I'm going home," She stated simply. Heero hummed in acknowledgement, deciding that he was going to have to be very specific. He kissed her cheek again.

"Why don't you want to go back?" He questioned further. She wriggled out of his gentle embrace, and took a step away from him. Studying the texture of the carpet, she replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

Nikita tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and sighed. She looked at him, into his wide blue eyes. He really cared; she knew that, she could see it in his eyes. She pulled him towards her, gently kissing his tender lips. Heero pulled away after a moment, wearing a tiny, wistful smile.

"I want to know, you're leaving. If you don't come back, at least I'd know why," He lowered his voice in determination, "…and I want to destroy everything that hurts you…"

Nikita wanted to say that he could trust her, that she was coming back. However, she knew better than to depend on tomorrow. She sighed heavily, preparing to respond.

"Well, I don't know where to start. There is a so much that led up to it."

"Try the beginning; it's always a good place to start."


	2. Here's to GoodBye

Nikita sat Indian-style on the full-sized bed she and Heero shared. Her dark brown eyes were darting all about the room, searching for an excuse to leave, or, at least, a way to stall. She didn't want to even _think_ about why she didn't want to go back to her uncle's place, let alone tell Heero about it.

"Come on, Nikita," Heero encouraged, "Start from the beginning."

The brown-eyed girl inhaled deeply, breathing out through her mouth. Nikita took a couple more deep breaths.

"Okay," She said, "The beginning."

"The beginning," Heero echoed. Nikita pushed a lock of thick brown hair away from her face, curling it behind her ear. She took one last deep breath, and began the story of her past.

"When I was born, my Father was extremely disappointed that I was a girl. I mean he hated me for it. If I fell and cried he would exclaim 'Why can't you be a boy? Boy's don't cry!' When I wanted to show him something, a picture I'd drawn or a something I made, he would completely ignore me. He would walk away to his bedroom and lock me out. I would just sit there on the floor playing with what I made."

Nikita paused. She rested her face in her palms, and felt embarrassed saying such things aloud.

"Continue," Heero urged quietly. She sighed, and straightened up.

"When I was about 1 and a half, Mom had another child, Julia. Father was infuriated by having two girls. I mean one time, when I was five Elliot had to keep him from beating Little Lia to a pulp for crying too much. Anyway, I was seven, Lia was six, and Elliot was eighteen. Dad walked out on us. He just left. Ma was crying, Elli was trying to comfort her. I never forgave him."

Angry tears welled up in her brown eyes, and her lip quivered. She bit her lower lip, stifled the tears, and continued.

"Everything went downhill from there. Ma lost her job as an accountant, and the only money coming in was the minimum wage job that Elli had. It wasn't enough to support us, and the Services took us away from Ma. Literally, took us away. They came into the house, and dragged us out of there. Elli put up a helluva fight, they had to sedate him. Mom had a brother, Boris Triqué, and He was our new legal guardian." Nikita's strong voice began to falter.

"He was never mean to us at first, but he beat his wife. My Aunt Naomi, she would scream in the middle of the night—it scared me, keeping me up at night. That was the worst of the first two years, and nothing remarkable happened until he…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. Nikita felt her throat clench with an impending sob. She swallowed it down, and tried again. "Until he…" Her voice faded again, tears were welling up in her eyes. She rubbed frantically at them, until Heero grabbed both her hands. He pulled them away from her face, he held them within his own.

"Until he..." Heero prompted. Nikita inhaled deeply, and began once more.

"When I was nine, Uncle Boris started... started _touching_ me." Heero had no words. The way she spoke, her tone---even the timbre of her voice changed. Her lips formed around the word, handling it with distaste. Heero did not rush her, and she continued her story.

"He would come into my room; I would pretend I was asleep, so I could pretend it was just a dream. When I turned twelve he became more forceful, he would beat me if I did not cooperate." Heero's thoughts and eyes turned to her body. He had made love to her many times. He remembered the faded scars, and it all made sense to him.

"Eventually, Elli found out. He was twenty-one, so he opted to adopt me. The only reason he didn't adopt Lia too was because he couldn't afford to pay Julia's hospital bills, and support all of us."

Heero sat next to Nikita, and slipped an arm around her shoulders. He didn't have words to comfort her, but his gentle gesture was enough for her.

Nikita rested her head on his shoulder, her long brown hair brushing his bare shoulder. Heero fidgeted slightly, and quickly stood up. She eyed him strangely, cocking one of her dark defined eyebrows. Slowly, she let a smile curve her lips as she figured out the cause of his strange behavior.

"You're ticklish aren't you?" She asked.

"No," Heero lied. Nikita rose from her sitting position on the bed, and walked, slowly, towards Heero. She held her arm out, her fingers creeping along his neck.

"Don't lie to me," She whispered, stepping closer. Nikita poked his stomach, and pressed her fingers along his ribs. Finally, she received the reaction she was looking for. Heero jumped, the action was followed by a light giggle. Her siege of tickling resulted in nearly uncontrollable laughter from her boyfriend.

"Stop!" Heero cried, between laughs.

"Only if you admit it," Nikita paused.

"No!" Nikita shrugged and continued.

"Okay! I admit it! I'm ticklish!"

Nikita smiled, "Aw, little Heero has a weak spot!"

"If you tell any one..." He left the threat hanging, but Nikita knew what would have said next.

"I'll be in the kitchen, okay?" She said as she pulled hair into a ponytail. Heero nodded, and Nikita walked out of the bedroom.

"God, I'm going to miss her," He whispered, not speaking to anybody in particular. He fell backwards onto the bed, covering his face with his hands.

Duo smiled as the scent of cooking food wafting from the kitchen made contact with his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, and his mouth began to water slightly.

"Hey Quat!" He called, "What are you cooking?"

The blonde teen walked up behind Duo and replied.

"I'm not cooking anything."

The violet-eyed pilot scratched his head, "Then who..."

Quatre shrugged, "Let's find out."

Duo and Quatre headed to the kitchen and both of them were surprised at the sight that awaited them. Nikita was just placing the last wine glass next to the plates.

"Whoa, Kita! What's the occasion?" Duo asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I wanted to make sure that before I go that you know that Quatre and Trowa are not the only one cooking skills in the house." She smiled placing a platter of food on the table.

"Those are the best looking steaks I've ever seen!" Duo cried. Nikita just smiled, and set a large bowl of green salad on the table.

"Nikita, it looks great," Quatre said, eyeing all the food.

"What's for dessert?" Duo asked.

"Apple pie," She replied, opening the oven.

"Okay it's done," She announced pulling the pie out of the oven and placed on the stove.

Duo grinned, as he advanced on the pie.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Nikita said, waving her finger disapprovingly.

"But..." Duo protested, looking longingly at the freshly baked apple pie.

"Quatre, please protect the pie while I go freshen up," She said.

"Mission accepted," He replied laughing. She just shook her head and walked away. As soon as he was positive that she was out of sight, he reached for the pie. Quatre grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think so!" He objected.

"C'mon man! Please?"

"No!" He refused. Duo sighed, and let his shoulders slump.

Nikita returned dressed in a red 3/4 sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. A sliver of her midriff peaked out from her shirt. Her once loose chocolate brown tresses were pulled into two neat French braids.

"Now can I have some pie?" Duo asked.

"No, not before you've eaten your dinner. Before you going racing to inhale your steak, you have to wait for every one to be seated." She replied. Duo pushed his lower lip put into an adorable pout, and widened his violet eyes creating an effective "puppy dog" image.

"Please Kita-cat?" He pleaded.

"Nope," She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"How'd you withstand 'the look'?" Quatre questioned with a smile. Duo had often prided that his "puppy dog" visage could melt the iciest heart.

"I'm immune."

She turned back to Duo.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and get everybody to the table?" She requested.

"Will I get pie?" Duo asked.

"Sure, Duo."

He ran out of the kitchen, returning with Trowa, Wufei, and Heero.

"Did you cook this Nikita?" Wufei asked. She nodded.

"Why didn't you cook everyday?" Heero questioned, eyeing all the food.

"It was in the job description," She replied.

"What? You mean that-"

"I'm just kiddin' ya, blue eyes!" She said smiling.

"Looks good," Trowa said softly, "Let's eat."

"Yes, let's!" Duo agreed.

The six teens sat around the kitchen table, and began to eat. It was only a few minutes into the meal, that Heero whispered in her ear.

"This is great." Nikita smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Okay, I have something I want to give you guys." She announced. The five boys looked up at her.

"I was going to wait till Christmas, but since I'm not sure if I'm going to be back by then, I'm going to give them to you now."

She had gotten up and left the room, but they could still hear her voice.

"Nikita what are you doing?" Quatre asked, as he heard the sounds of dragging from the other room.

"Getting your gifts," She said pulling a large cardboard box into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Duo offered.

"I'm fine," She replied.

Nikita tore the box open and reached inside. She pulled out a white remote, with 'HEERO' written in large letters on the side.

"Heero, catch!" She called out, tossing him the remote. Heero reached out, snatching the object out of the air.

"What is it?" He questioned, inspecting it.

"A remote," She replied simply.

"To what?" He inquired further.

"Push the button and see," She instructed. He shrugged, and pressed the red 'ON' button. There was a clinging sound in the box, and a white object whizzed out of it, flying over the table.

"Whoa!" Duo exclaimed as it zoomed in front of his face. The unidentified flying object landed on the empty space on the table in front of Heero.

"It's a miniature version of Zero," He commented, looking it over.

"Impressive, where'd you get it?" Wufei asked.

"I designed and built them," She replied, reaching back in the box. Nikita pulled out a green remote, and tossed it to Wufei, who maneuvered his mini- Altron to him. She tossed Duo and Quatre theirs and they did the same.

"Where's mine?" Trowa asked, feeling left out all of a sudden.

"Oh. You and Duo can share," She said simply.

"I don't think so!" The both of them replied. Nikita laughed, and shook her head.

"I was just joshin' ya!" She said, reaching in the box tossing him a deep red remote. He maneuvered lil' Heavyarms to him, and when it stopped moving he looked at it in shock.

"It's pink." He stated.

The other guys began laughing.

"AH! Pink!" Duo cried between laughs.

"I'm not amused. Nikita, why is mine pink?" His arms were folded.

"Well, I was running low on red paint, and I used white to stretch it." She stated, clasping her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"..."

"Why don't we have a toast? Kita, would you like to have the honor?" Quatre offered before Trowa's ridicule could continue.

"Sure, but I've never done this before," She said.

"It's easy, just toast to the first thing that comes to mine, good health, friendship, whatever," Quatre explained. She shrugged. He stood up, and poured everybody a glass of wine.

Nikita held her glass up, "Here's to serenity: that we have enough to accept what we cannot change. Here's to patience: that we have enough to change what we can. Here's to wisdom: that we have enough to tell the difference... Here's to good-bye, tomorrow's going to come too soon."

A silence began to mushroom, but Duo held up his glass.

"I'll drink to that,"

The rest of them followed suit, and the clang of glass touching glass echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Here, here,"

Duo shot out of his seat, and retrieved the pie from stove. He placed in the center of the table. Since it was already cut, everyone grabbed a piece. Nikita smiled, she was really going to miss those guys. They all had been so kind to her, she really didn't want to leave. But she had to. She was lucky that Julia was still alive, and hadn't killed herself or run off and got killed.

Nikita stood up, "I'm going to turn in early, and I have a long trip ahead of me tomorrow."

She stretched, and turned around. Nikita walked up to her room, changed into pajamas, and slipped into bed.

"Don't worry Lia, I'm coming."


	3. The Bitter Tasting Past

WARNING: Incest, blood, death

Bittersweet Symphonies:

Chapter 3: The Bitter Tasting Past

"Hello, Nikita," uttered a man with dark hair and eyes. Nikita's eyes were closed, but the death lock she held her pillow, proved her consciousness. The man untied to the ribbon from her hair, allowing her long brown hair flow over the pillow. He smiled. The gesture was not kind. It was a dark, predatory grin that played upon his lips.

"You always were uncle's pretty little girl, but your all grown up now. No, you aren't Uncle Boris's little baby any more, your his beautiful young woman," He whispered.

He was running his hands through her hair, and his hands traveled over her face, gently stroking her cheeks. Boris's fingers crept up and down her neck and back, lifting up her nightshirt. After removing his own clothes, he crawled on top of her. Nikita couldn't pretend it wasn't happening anymore. She tried to slip out from under him, but he pinned her small arms above her head.

"You will stay still, and you won't scream and will play our game," He whispered, his breath tickling her face. She could smell alcohol.

"But I don't want to," She whimpered.

"I don't care! You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

She didn't reply, and he gripped her wrists tighter, slamming her against the bed.

"Do you?" He questioned more forcefully.

She trembled. "No, don't hurt me! Please I don't want you to hurt me!" Nikita pleaded.

"Well that's too bad, because you interfered with Julia's game, because you didn't want her hurt. Now it's your turn to play. And we can play for hours and hours—until your brother gets back…you know when that is?"

"T-tomorrow?" She stammered. Tears welled up in her eyes, and rolled down her flushed face.

"That's right my little butterfly," He whispered, feasting his eyes on her.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt me!"

Boris bent running his tongue all over her. She had never felt anything so disgusting. Nikita continued to fight, but he was too strong.

"Uncle Boris?" Came a voice from the other side of the room.

"Elli..." Nikita moaned.

"Get off of her!" Elliot bellowed, running to his sister's aid. The man's muscles flexed as he shoved Boris, sending across the room. He slammed against the wall, sliding to the floor, unconscious. Elliot scooped up the traumatized girl, carrying her out of the room.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," He said.

Nikita shook her head no, "I don't want to, I want Ma!" Sobs racked her young body.

He cradled her close, gently rubbing her back.

"I know, Kita, I'm going to get you and Lia out of here," He promised.

"Will Uncle Boris ever hurt me again?" She asked sobbing.

"What if..." She trailed off, her sobs getting louder, "What if s-something bad happens to you?"

"Shh, don't cry, Kita, you know I hate watching you cry. C'mon, let's get you some water."

Elliot turned around and walked into the kitchen, and nearly dropped Nikita.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed. His normally deep voice was strained and cracked. He was horrified. How could this happen? He was physically going to be sick.

"W-what is it?" She asked, trying to turn around.

"No, Kita don't look," He whispered, holding her still.

"You said we don't keep secrets from each other."

Elliot sighed, "This is different—you cannot see this," Nikita wriggled out of his grasp, and turned to see.

She screamed.

"Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open, and she was staring into a pair of slanted ebony ones.

"She's turning blue," His tone was unchanging, but there was panic in his eyes.

"Breathe, Nikita, Breathe!" Wufei instructed.

"In, out, inhale, exhale!"

Nikita was thrown into a fit of coughing, as she began to breathe.

"Oh pas! Tantine! Il a tué la tantine! Et il a endommagé Lia! Il a dit que si je l'ai laissé me blesser il ne me blesserait pas, il a promis! Il a promis! Maintenant il a endommagé chacun!" She cried.

"Is she speaking French?" Wufei asked, confused by the jumble of words being thrown at him.

"Sounds like it," Duo replied, "But I don't know what it means."

"Whatever she's saying, it isn't good. Can you understand her, Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero shook his head no.

Trowa's eyes were wide. "O Mon Dieu," He whispered.

Heero glanced over at him, "What's she saying?"

Trowa just shook his head, "You don't want to know,"

"Tell me," His voice was rough with worry, and loss of sleep. It made him sound more threatening that usual.

"Oh, no. Auntie. He killed auntie, and he hurt Lia. He said that if I let him hurt me, that he wouldn't hurt her. He promised. He promised. Now he hurt everybody."

Trowa's smooth voice, droned to a whisper. Heero looked at Nikita, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her reaction made him instantly regret it. Her brown eyes regarded him like he was evil, like he had caused her pain. He withdrew his hand, very hurt.

"Ne moi touchez pas! Laisse juste seul! De! De!" She cried, shrinking away from him.

"What's that mean, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Out. Out."

The five of them filed out. Trowa and Heero were the last to leave the room. Heero tried to stay behind, but Trowa shook his head. He did not have to speak; they both knew that his presence could only worsen the situation. Heero turned the light off on his way out. The darkness immediately drenched the room. Nikita gasped loudly. Trowa heard this, stopping in his tracks.

"Gardez la lumière, s'il vous-plait…" she whispered. Her voice was quiet and incredibly childish. She sounded so scared. Trowa nodded, and flipped the light back on as he exited the room.

"How long do you think she'll be like that?" Heero asked just outside the door. He ran a hand through his hair, he was visibly distraught. Trowa noted his pallor, and uncharacteristic vulnerability.

Trowa shrugged, "Traumatic flashbacks fade in their own time. It can take minutes, or days. It's difficult to say…"

Heero nodded and sighed. Trowa walked off to his room and Heero to the spare room. He knew he would not be able to sleep with Nikita like that.

Nikita slipped out of her room, and tip toed down stairs to the living room. She placed a palm on the cool glass window, gazing out into the night sky. Millions of stars twinkled, and the full moon illuminated the night. She sighed. The night was so beautiful, so calm.

Her feet fell silently onto the carpet as she walked to the back door. Her fingers clasped the knob, and pulled the door open. Nikita stepped out, not bothering to shut the door behind her. The grass felt cool beneath her bare feet, and the warm wind gently caressed her face. She smiled, relishing in the comfort of nature.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Came a voice form behind her.

She spun around, and it was Wufei standing before her. His open shirt flapped in the wind, and his white silk pajama pants pressed along the front of his legs. The breeze whipped his loose around his face.

"What is?" She asked.

"The night," He replied

"I know," She agreed.

"You're leaving tomorrow, well later this morning," He said, gazing up into the sky.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"You don't seem thrilled," Wufei stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not," She replied, turning back around, facing the moon.

"Then, why go?" He questioned.

"I must care for my sister. My mother's wish—she is my only family." She replied.

"That is very honorable of you," He stated.

"Thanks," She answered. Nikita knew Wufei's view on honor and justice, and she also knew that this was quite a complement coming from him.

"You should rest; you have a long journey ahead of you,"

"I can't sleep now," She said.

"Why?"

"I'll wake up screaming."

"What do you dream about that is so frightening," He inquired.

"It's not really a dream, it's a memory," Nikita sat down on the grass, positioning her legs Indian-style. He sat down beside her.

"What do you remember?"

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" She stated, a dark rasp entering her voice.

"No, tell me."

"When I was twelve years old..."

Twelve year old Nikita stepped into the house, slamming the door behind her. Her white sneakers fell silently on the plush carpet as she tip-toed into the kitchen. She was horrified by the sight that greeted her there: Her little sister, Julia, struggling under her uncle Boris.

"Let me go!" Julia cried. Nikita stood there, her jaw slackened, and her eyes wide: Gawking.

"Let her go!" She ordered, running to her sister's side. Nikita swung her book-laden backpack and swung it. Wham! The pack connected with Boris's face. He fell backwards, staggering before hitting the ground.

"Nikita!" He bellowed angrily, blood pouring from his lip. He grabbed her throat, holding her up in the air. Nikita's legs kicked frantically.  
"Don't hurt Lia, please don't hurt Lia! Hurt me, but don't hurt Lia please!" She begged.

"Fine." Boris stated, smiling, his teeth orange with blood. He threw her down, and she gasped for air.

"Promise?" She asked meekly.

"Promise."

"Ki-ki! No!" Julia begged.

"It's better this way, Lia," Nikita whispered. The eleven year old girl shook her head, tears welling up in her large brown eyes.

"Nikita! Go to your room; don't come out unless I call you!" Uncle Boris shouted, still holding his bloody lip.

"Don't touch her, you promised." She growled, spinning around. A light pitter-patter was heard as she ran off to her bedroom, slamming the door.

She sat cross-legged on her bed, tears strolling down her cheeks. Nikita's brown eyes fell upon the open window. The light cotton white curtains billowed in the mid-Spring breeze. She smiled as she saw a red-tailed hawk soaring against the cloudless blue sky.

"I wish I was bird, so I could fly far away from here," She whispered, her eyelids floating close as she allowed her imagination to wander. Nikita's was yanked out of her thoughts by a sharp ring. Her eyes shifted to the black laptop sitting on her wooden desk. The screen flashed red.

"A message," She sighed, rolling of her bed and sitting at the desk. Nikita placed her headphones on her head, sticking the prong into the laptop. She pushed enter.

"You have 2 new messages," The smooth synthetic voice announced. She pressed enter again.

"First message: It's Nick, from the repair shop. What color is the F79 wire, and what does it connect to?"

Nikita shook her head smiling,_ Rookie_.

"To delete this message press F1, to save this message press F2, to reply to this message press R now."

Nikita punched the 'R' key and cleared her throat.

"The F79 wire is red, and it connects to the mobility box. Don't mix it up with the F30 wire --that connects to the self-destruct remote." Nikita stated professionally.

"Your message has been sent," The voice stated. Nikita danced over the keys over her laptop for a moment.

"Second message: "Nikita it's me, Elli. I'm going to be late tonight, system went berserk. I won't be back until tomorrow. See ya," Nikita sighed, she wished Elliot was there with her. Instead, her only comfort was the wind. She pressed the R button.

"Elliot, I'm scared. Please come home as soon as you can," Her reply trailed off into a soft whisper

"Your message has been sent," The voice informed her.

"There are no more messages in your mailbox."

She closed her laptop, pulling the headphones off her ears. Numbly, Nikita stepped to her closet, pulling a long white T-shirt off of a hanger. She slipped out of her school clothes and into the shirt. Nikita quickly unraveled her braids; pulling her brown tresses into a ponytail. She didn't bother putting her clothes away. The twelve year old girl hopped into her bed, and crawled under the bedcovers.

"Now, I lay me down to sleep. I pray to God my soul to keep... if I'm raped before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take," She whispered, a single tear strolled down her cheek. Later that night, Boris entered her room just as he promised. She tried to pretend she was asleep, until he tried to mount her. Nikita struggled, but was overpowered. She cried and cried, praying that an angel would save her.

Luckily, for her, an angel did come. Elliot. Nikita was so happy she thought she could fly. Her brother subdued Boris, leaving him in an unconscious heap against the wall. He picked up his shaking, terrified sister and carried her out of the room.

Elliot set Nikita down in the family room, and walked back into kitchen.

"Il est un monstre, une plaine et un simple," The twenty one-year-old man whispered, running his hand through his short brown hair. He tore his eyes away from the sight of his kind sweet little sister Julia, lying naked on the floor. Her small body was smeared with blood, and her hair was matted with it. Elliot's gaze fell upon the crumpled figure on the other side of the kitchen. Blonde hair was soaked with blood, and there were nicks and gashes all over her body. Her chest was literally an empty hole.

"Aunt Naomi," His voice was a raspy whisper. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting a single tear trickle down his cheek. Elliot stood over Julia's seemingly lifeless body. He placed to fingers on her throat.

"Est-elle vivante?" Nikita whispered, peering around the corner.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Elliot growled, making a fist.

"Is she alive?!" Nikita demanded, louder and more insistent this time.

"Yes, Nikita, she alive. Barely."

"To this day, I still have scars from that night. I guess, it's so I'll never forget it,"

Nikita whispered, hanging her head low. Wufei just stared at her for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He had never thought that such a kind girl could have such a trying past. She must be strong to have continued, he thought to himself. Strong and honor-bound-- Qualities difficult to find in a woman.

"I shouldn't cry," She whispered, rocking back and forth.

"I won't cry, No cry. No cry," The phrase was a quiet mantra. He stared at her, his ebony eyes wide.

"You know, Nikita, its okay to cry."

"No, it's not! Crying is weak, crying is for babies! I will _not_ cry, I'm strong!"

Wufei blinked, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Crying isn't weak, I've cried before. I'm not weak."

"Tell that to my father," She whispered darkly, her voice rough and low. The Chinese boy gasped quietly, pushing his silky black hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry, Wufei. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm being so emotional, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me," She said, wiping her face.

"No problem, I kinda asked for it," He said sheepishly.

"Well, I have to make a few phone calls," Nikita informed, beginning to stand up. He beat her to it, offering her a hand. Gratefully, she took it and he pulled her to her feet."

"Phone calls? It's almost four in the morning!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I should have done it last night," She replied.

"Ah," He responded sagely. Nikita walked to the house, and opened the door carefully. She tipped into the house. The brunette girl tip-toed to the kitchen, and picked up the phone, dialing numbers.

"Hello, thank you for calling Airline International, my name is Evelyn Young, how may I assist you?"

Nikita drew in a deep breath.

"I would like to purchase a one-way airline ticket from Paris, France to JFK in Ohio," She asked, making her voice sound adult as possible.

"Your name please?" The young clerk asked.

"Nikita, Nikita Vulonski," She replied. Wufei stepped into the house just in time to catch her name. He arched a fine eyebrow, as he pulled the backdoor shut.

"4828 3453 3435 2322," She stated.

"And who is the ticket for?" Evelyn asked.

"Julia, Julia Vulonski. V-U-L-O-N-S-K-I. No, not 'B' 'V' Like Volvo," She corrected

"Would you like the ticket mailed to the recipient?" The girl asked.

"Yes, to 2536 Corona Avenue. Paris, France 32456," Nikita stated

"Thank you very much."

Nikita hung up the phone, and turned to walk away.

"Whoa! Wufei, you scared me!" She gasped, "Lurking is quite a bad habit."

Wufei didn't reply, he just looked at her as she yawned, a deep brown lock of hair falling into her face. Wufei reached and pushed the tress behind her ear.

"You should go to sleep, dawn is only a few hours away, and you have a hard journey ahead of you."

"Okay," She mumbled sleepily, shuffling off to her bedroom.

Wufei smiled at her retreating frame, "It's a shame; she's off limits."


	4. Christmas is near

Heero leaned against the back of his chair, the speed of his typing slowing ever so slightly. He sighed, allowing his work-roughed hands to rest for a moment. The stoic pilot glanced slightly to his left, a bright yellow post it note grabbing his attention. It wasn't the post it note that had captivated the perfect soldier, but the carefully and neatly written sequence of numerals written under an equally neat signature.   
Nikita   
266-2728 

She had given him the number just before she left, telling him that he could always reach her by that number, and if she didn't answer she was dead. He had nodded, slipping the sticky note into the pocket of his jeans. Nikita had left, allowing the soft feeling of their kiss linger upon his lips. That was three and a half months ago, and he still hadn't called. The killer of millions, and soldier of absolute perfection couldn't bring himself to dial the seven digits that would lead to the sweet voice that would soothe his loneliness.   
  


He was afraid. 

Afraid that if he dialed, she wouldn't answer. Meaning that she would be dead. Even if she _was _dead, if he never dialed he'd never know, and he could at least _pretend _she would be pulling into the driveway at any second.   
"Ignorance is bliss," He stated, quoting Nikita, "if you don't know, it wont hurt."   
The ghost of a smile played upon his lips, to her , life was short, and precious, and that one should enjoy it while they can.   
'Stop being afraid, Yuy' He thought bitterly, 'Fear is merely an obstacle, and what do you do about obstacles?'   
"I eliminate all obstacles," He stated, his voice that deep, unchanging monotone he usually spoke in. Heero narrowed his cobalt blue eyes into thin slits, glaring daggers at the cordless phone that was conveniently sitting on his desk. He snatched up the phone, dialing the seven digits with an unseen speed, before he could back out.   
"Bonjour?" A voice questioned. The voice was too deep to Nikita, in fact, to deep to female.   
"Is Nikita there?"   
"May I ask who is speaking?"   
"Heero," He stated bluntly, his demeanor was suspicious , who was this man, and why was he answering Nikita's phone?   
"Hold on a moment."   
"NIKITA!!!!!! You're BOYFRIEND'S on the phone!!!"   
Heero cringed slightly, holding the phone away from his ear.   
"Give me my phone damn it!" He heard Nikita demand.   
"Reowr!" The man cried, imitating a cat's swipe with his hand.   
There was the sound of a smack and a 'shut up', before a more familiar and more feminine voice greeted.   
"Heero?"   
"Yes."   
"Did you hea-"   
"Yes," He interrupted. She just laughed.   
"Sorry about that... it was just Nick. He's my.... um.... hold on..."   
"Nick, what are you?   
"Um... Human I hope..."   
"No, gayness, what are you to me."   
"Um your extremely sexy secretary that you have a passionate affair with at your office..."   
The two of them burst into uncontrollable laughter, eliciting a eyebrow quirk from Heero.   
"You dumb ass," Nikita cried between laughs. Heero didn't have to see her to know that she was probably holding her sides because they ached.   
"Is he serious?" Heero asked   
"No! I don't have an office nor do I have an extremely sexy secretary, or am I having a passionate affair with him."   
"Oh, just checking."   
"But if I did, I probably would."   
Heero narrowed his eyes, already envisioning the 'secretary' being squashed into pudding by Zero.   
"I'm just kidding, so you can stop killing my imaginary secretary. Anyhoo, Nick is like my brother."   
" So you can stop killing me to!" Nick chimed in from across the room.   
"Go cross the wires on Miss Une's suit, make it sing or something! Go away!"   
"Go away!" Nick mocked.   
"I am going to kill you! After I talk to my baby, so vamuse! Move it! De!"   
"Awwwwww, her wittle baby."   
"Ouch! Okay I'm going!"   
"Hey Heero, I'm sorry, Nick's being a faggot."   
"It's okay, so when are you coming home?"   
"It's December 20th right?"   
"Yep."   
"The twenty first, but Julia may get there a bit before me, so don't be mean to her, okay?"   
"Okay."   
"Promise, and tell every one else that okay?"   
"I promise."   
"Sounds sincere enough, well I love you, see you in few days."   
"Aishiteru, koiboto," Heero whispered.   
"Does that mean what I think it means?"   
"Hai."   
"Okay then...Je t'amine," She said.   
"Does that mean..."   
"Oui, bonne nuit mon petit shu-shu."   
"Wha?"   
"Good night, my love."   
"Night, Neko-chan,"   
"Whatever, bye Heero."   
"Bye, Nikita."   
Heero pressed the off button on the cordless phone, setting it down on the desk next to his laptop. He saved the document he had been typing, shut down, and closed the lid of his Samsung.   
"Finished already? It's only eight o'clock! It's a record!"   
"Shut up, Duo."   
"Dude, you don't have to be so mean to me all the time! I have feelings, I'm a human being, and I want to be treated as one! I can't take it anymore!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!"   
"Abunai," Heero muttered, scratching the top of his head.   
"I know!" Duo chirped, running out of the room. Heero rolled his eyes, spinning the black cordless phone on his desk. He sighed, standing up. The blue-eyed pilot shuffled to his closet, pulling a pair of black jeans and an evergreen turtle neck. He pulled the jeans on over his white and black Dilber boxers, (A/N: Dilbert ROX!!!) and slipped into the thick turtle neck. He   
grabbed his leather wallet, counting out how much money he had. Only fifty-five. Heero smirked, walking towards the desk. He opened the Samsung, and began to type rapidly. A few miniutes later, he straightened up, shutting the laptop down once more.   
"That outta do it," He thought, chuckling under his breath, as somewhere 2 million dollars was drained from hundreds of banks, into his account. The stoic 01 pilot, shut his laptop and strode purposefully out of the room. He hurried out of the house, grabbing a black denim jacket off of the door. Heero hopped into the Jeep, slipping the key into the ignition. He started the SUV, and pulled out of the driveway. He was going to a place that he thought he would never go, willingly, that is.   
The Mall.   
But he had something important in mind, something for Nikita. 

Something special.   
~ Paris, France ~   
A young woman sat in front of a piano, positioning her long fingers on the cool keys. She gently played each key combination, creating beautiful music, enchanting all who heard. Her soft lips dampened, as she ran her tongue over them, preparing to sing.   
"Are God is an awesome God,   
he reigns in heaven above.   
In wisdom power and love   
Are God is an awesome God."   
Her soft, velvety voice carried about the room, Her brown eyes half-lidded, and her chocolate brown hair hanging in her face as she bowed her head.   
"Julia!"   
The girl looked up, turning towards the source of the sound. She faced an elderly woman with her graying hair pulled back in a bun, and small glasses masking her vibrant blue eyes.   
"Yes?"   
"Remember what I told you about perfect timing?"   
The girl nodded, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The older woman smiled, handing her a Priority Mail envelope. The fifteen year old, tore open the envelope removing the package inside.   
"One way ticket from Paris to JFK Airport in Ohio." Her heavy French accent, clouding the words.   
"Nicholas said he would be taking you to your sisters place."   
"Really?!"   
"Yes, child."   
Julia smiled, throwing her arms around the old woman who just laughed, patting her back gently. The woman, Marie, held Julia at arms length saying: "Go pack child, you must be gone before your Uncle returns from London." Julia nodded, hurrying out of the living room, and bolting up the stairs. She hadn't been so excited in her whole life.   
~   
Nikita sat behind a computer, her fingers dancing rapidly over the black keys. She narrowed her eyes slightly, as she double clicked on a file. The blue glow of the screen, reflected off her face, as did the white words of the documents that she was scrolling through. Her brown eyes lit up, as something of interest popped into her view. She smiled, pulling her fist back to her side.   
"Yes! I got it!"   
"You did?! That's great! Lemme see!"   
Nick walked up behind her, leaning over her shoulders, looking at the screen. A smile reached his green eyes, as he hugged her from behind.   
"Good one, Kita."   
She smiled, nodding, leaning back into his brotherly hug. Nikita was so happy, she could cry.   
~   
"No, that one's to...fussy, I want something simple."   
The man behind the counter led Heero to line of rings on the other side of the shop. He pointed to various rings, explaining the stones, and how much it was. Each time, Heero would rejected it.   
Too big, too small.   
Not enough stones.   
Too many stones.   
It must be diamond.   
Gross.   
...No.   
"How is this one?" The irritated, and frustrated jewelry salesman asked, holding up the last ring. It was a one, one and a half karat diamond set in a simple platinum ring. Two light blue, rose shaped gems were situated on either side of the diamond. The mixture of the platinum, diamond, and light sapphire gave it an almost magical appearance.   
"How much?"   
The salesman broke into a smile, the feeling of a sale coming on.   
"15,000, but it-"   
"I'll take it," Heero said, cutting off his lecture on how rare that type of sapphire was, and how the diamonds were hand sculpted. He didn't care about all that. All he knew that the ring was perfect.   
Absolutely perfect.   
~   
~ 

* * *

That's all folks! Well...for now anyway. I think this one is the best one. It took me a while cuz of all the shit happenin at school. Algebra sux!!!! Well Review, and send comments and suggestions to Babysista2000@aol.com 

* * *


	5. Secrets

**Bittersweet Symphonies: **Untitled

**Warnings:** Cursing, hard rock lyrics. I think it may be Trowa bashing, but I'm not sure. It's Duo calling him that. 

Go read, thanx. 

"Hey Kita!" Duo greeted cheerfully, plopping on the couch, He threw a leg over the armrest, setting his head on a throw pillow. Duo wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear. 

"Hey Du-bat," She replied, laughing at the name. Duo's jaw dropped, she had absolutely caught off guard with the nickname. 

"Du-bat?" He repeated, trying to comprehend why she would call him that. Nikita giggled, she didn't even have to see him to know the expression he had on his face. She could practically see his jaw hit the floor, and his eyes widen slightly. She laughed again.

"Yeah, I called ya Du-bat. I think it's cute." 

"I'm not gonna ask, so what's up?"

"Nothin much, this trip is boring like a mofo, I need someone to keep me from getting cabin fever."  She stated simply, without any signs of bursting into laughter.  Duo smiled, shaking his head.

"I know the feelin, babe,"

"Duo...I have to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone."

Duo sat up, his violet-blue eyes narrowing in curiosity. He rested his elbows on the coffee table, listening intently.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Not even Heero?"

"Especially not Heero."  She replied. Duo arched an eyebrow; he knew that Nikita and Heero had a very trusting relationship. He also knew that she hardly ever kept things from him. She'd even willingly handed him the key to the box that contained the dark secrets of her past, which is a huge expression of absolute trust. Why, he wondered, would she keep something from him?

"Ok, what is it?"

"Duo I...I'm… I'm..." She stammered, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. Nikita sighed, staring at paved winding road before her.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Bye."   She couldn't help but sound dejected as she hung up her cell phone. The brunette blinked back the tears that stung the back of her eyes.  She sighed again.

Duo hung up the phone, feeling curious of the message of great importance that Nikita had failed in relaying to him. He sighed, falling back onto the couch. The braided man's mind began to wander towards the possibilities of what she meant to tell him.

'Was she dying? Had she been raped? Had she killed somebody? Does she have AIDS? Was someone after her?'

The series of rapid firing questions continued to rattle around in his head, keeping him from concentrating for the rest of the day. He couldn't seem to get the scared, worried tone Nikita had in her voice out of his mind. It wasn't like he was in love with her or anything, but she was his friend, and he was worried about her.  

Duo sighed, flipping his braid over his shoulder as he trotted up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. He pushed open the door of his bedroom, plopping into the plush black leather swivel chair the moment he neared it.  He spun around, the hundreds of posters whizzing before his eyes as he did. The orange 'Godsmack' symbol nothing but a red-orange blur.  

He sighed, looking up at the Deathscythe Hell replica sitting atop of his bookshelf, gleaming in the beams of the December sun.  Duo smiled, remembering when Nikita gave each one of them a replica of his gundam. The way Trowa ended up receiving a pink, instead of red replica. He laughed.

'It's pink. Nikita, why is it pink?'

Duo laughed again.

"Whoa...Duo, you're laughing at yourself." A voice called from the doorway, He looked up towards the source of the voice. The braided pilot smiled at the green eyes that were regarding him strangely.

"I was thinking of you...and your pink replica."

"That's not funny, it's wrong."

Duo burst into laughter at the quiet boy's response. Trowa refrained from rolling his eyes, as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"It's funny and you know it!" He cried between laughs. Trowa sighed, walking towards Duo's bookshelf. He reached up, grabbing the Deathscythe replica. 

"Hey! What're ya doin!?" Duo cried, standing up. Trowa flashed a slight, but still mischievous smile, before dashing out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" He cried, running after him. With longer legs Trowa was at the advantage, but the 02 pilot was hot on his trail, the long cord of braided hair whipping about behind him. 

"Give it back! It's mine!" Duo cried as Trowa threw open the back door of the kitchen, bolting out into the cold, December air.  Duo narrowed his eyes at the taller boy, waving a menacing finger at him. Trowa held up the replica, wagging it for good measure, before running out of sight. The other boy frowned, folding his arms across his chest before turning around and stomping into the house.

"Argh! That walking rake is gonna get it...." 

"Walking rake? Are you okay, Duo?" A deep voice questioned, slightly amused. Duo averted his gaze to the source of the voice. Heero was smirking at him, shaking his head. 

"No, I'm nuts...I was talking about Trowa."

"Trowa? Walking rake? That's funny shit."

"But it's true." Duo stated. He began to say something else before the light bulb went off in his head. A grin played upon the braided pilots lips, as he tapped his fingers together menacingly. 

~ 

Nikita drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, glancing back at the cell phone sitting on the vacant passenger seat. She bit her lower lip, inwardly debating between calling Duo again and keeping her mouth shut. The brunette sighed, blowing a bang out of her face as she maneuvered her rig to the left.  

"I'll tell Heero when I get there," She mused, "It'll be easier in person."

~

Julia yawned, brushing a few stray locks of dark brown hair out of her eyes. She stretched, cracking the stiff bones in her neck. The fifteen year old sighed, falling back against the seat.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Nick stated, a smile reaching his evergreen eyes. Julia laughed, glancing about the surrounding area. The ground was blanketed with freshly fallen snow, and the highways were ruddy with dirty ice and salt. The sky was coated in silver-gray clouds with no sign of sunlight visible. The dreary skies and snow reminded her of when she had visited London with her brother, but the cold was much, much harsher than the United Kingdom.

"Where are we?" She questioned, her French accent thick in her speech. 

"Ohio."  He replied.

"I've never been to America before," She said, her voice full of curiosity and intrigue, "I heard stories of roads paved with gold."

Nick laughed, shaking his head. 

"Not exactly, Jujube," He said. She narrowed her eyes, glaring playfully.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Jujube."

"Whatever Coca cholas."

"That's real cute, JJ."

"Stickolas."  She countered.

"What are you talkin about?! I'm a hundred percent muscle, Ju-Ju-Ju-Lia!" He stated flexing his free arm to prove his point. She rolled her almond shaped brown eyes.

"Do you have a stuttering problem, the bra?"

"Hey! I didn't make fun of your last name!" He cried, mocking insult. Julia just laughed.

~

Duo inserted the laser disk in to the hard drive of the mobile suit, typing in a few pass codes. His fingers flew over the control pad as a grin flew over his face. He laughed, blowing the imaginary smoke off of his fingers. Duo jumped down from HeavyArms, shoving his hands in his pockets. He strolled along the hanger, whistling innocently before he bumped into the "walking rake". 

"Hey Trowa, what's poppin?" He asked casually. Trowa arched an eyes brow, stepping back a couple steps. 

"..."  

"Do ya like Slipknot?" Duo inquired, "You know that song...'Surfacing'?"

"I don't do devil music."

Duo only laughed, "Excellent, well I have some things to do, I'll see you at dinnertime."

Trowa blinked, scratching the back of his head as he watched Duo stroll out of the MS hanger. The taller man shook his head, wondering absently what was wrong with his braided comrade. Trowa glanced down at his wristwatch, and smiled briefly. 

"MS check," He announced to himself, hopping into the cockpit of HeavyArms. He pressed a few of the controls and the dormant humanoid automatically came to life. So did the loud, metal screeching sound that blasted from his comm. System. Trowa's hands flew to shield his ears.

"FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK THIS WORLD! FUCK EVERY THAT YOU STAND FOR! DON'T DO IT ALL! DON'T GIVE A SHIT! DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME!"

Frankly, the loud screeching and vulgar language scared the poor pilot shitless, all the while Duo on the ground pointing and laughing at him.

"Turn it off! Trowa yelled. Duo pulled out the remote, clicking the torturous noise off. Trowa sat in his cockpit, fuming his face reddening with anger. 

"This means war, Maxwell." He stated simply, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. 

~

Heero leaned back against his bed frame, twirling the small velvet box between his fingers. Breathing heavily, he tossed it into the air, snatching it back. He closed his fist around the box, his knuckles slowly turning white. He hadn't been so nervous in his entire life; he couldn't figure what he would say to her, exactly.

The 01 pilot was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of a near by phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie," A familiar voice sighed. He straightened, narrowing his eyes into an analytic scowl. He knew it was Nikita, but she sounded…different.

"Kita?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you I'm coming home early, like today." She stated.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, I just…never mind. I just wanted to let you know, so can get your chicks out of my room." 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind, I'll talk to you later, bye baby love."

"Bye."

Heero looked down at phone, blinking ever so slowly. He couldn't help but notice the drag of her voice. Maybe she's sick, he reasoned. 

Maybe she's tired.

Dude, I'm recovering from internet withdrawal. But I'm recovering nicely, now my brain has to recover from SSAT testing. Ack, to tired can't think correctly. *amazed that she can still operate a computer at this rate* This one is for all the peeps who reviewed. Thanks. And the one person who said something about me when she reviewed two chaps ago; I've been trying to reach you. Eileen. Enough rambling, go review now.


	6. So Many Secrets

**Bittersweet Symphonies: **

**Chapter 6- **So many Secrets

Heero stood in front of the mirror, gripping the small velvet box in his hands. He bit his lip: he had never been so nervous in his entire life. How was he going to break this to her? He looked at his reflection, wondering what he should say, how he should say it. This wasn't television; it was real, genuine life. And he was really genuinely nervous:It wasn't going to be easy.

Nikita found herself staring into her own angst-laden eyes in the rear view mirror. She lowered them back to the icy highway, blinking back the tears that she desperately wanted to fall. She couldn't take it. She had to tell someone. But she couldn't. Nikita was so confused, so muddled, and so lost. She knew she had to tell him, but it wasn't like one of those sappy soap operas. It was really life. And she was really scared:

It wasn't going to be easy.

Heero found himself in front of Trowa's bedroom door, rapping lightly on the wood. A few moments elapsed before the door was cracked, and he was looking up into a pair of emerald green eyes. Trowa raised both eyebrows to show that he was indeed listening. Heero thumbed the velvet box in his jeans' pocket.

"Do you," He began, wondering why he didn't ask Quatre. He seemed to be more experienced in the area of human contact. Heero inwardly sighed, and shook his head.

"Never mind."

Trowa arched a single brow, then shrugged and closed his door. Heero was about to go brood, and wallow in his self-pity and nerves when he heard the cheerful, sauntering gait of the man that may be able to solve his problem. Heero smiled slightly, as he heard Duo stroll up the stairs, whistling triumphantly.

"Hey Duo, C'mere a sec." He called out. Duo snapped out of his 'little world' and walked over to Heero.

"You rang?"

"I kinda have a problem."

Duo stroked his chin, 'ahing' sagely. Heero refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Continue."

"It's Nikita."

Duo arched an eyebrow, the conversation he had had with her earlier suddenly coming to mind. He folded his arms across his chest, taping his taut bicep with his fingertips. He really hoped what Heero had to say wasn't the same thing Nikita was trying to tell him.

"You can't tell her, or anyone for that matter."

"Keep going," Duo prompted, becoming apprehensive of where this was leading.

"I need to ask her to…." He trailed off, having a hard time voicing this concept, but when he did try to continue, awkwardly I might add, Duo raised his hand to silence him. He was smiling.

"A romantic setting always helps, ya know…roses, a nice restaurant, some champagne, a few sweet words."

That was the kind of information he needed. Now, all sorts of scenarios began to run through his mind. He almost – almost – grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"Thanks." Heero called, as he jogged down the hallway. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to order a bouquet of blue roses. The card…. yes address it to Nikita."

Julia stretched, but then curled back up in her seat. Her feet were tucked under her, and her face in her arms. Nick smiled; she reminded him of a kitten. He yawned, glancing down at the clock. It was midday, and Nikita hadn't called him yet. He hoped she didn't do anything foolish.

"Heero I'm- No… Baby, I'm…Nah- Were gonna have- argh." Nikita slammed her fist against the armrest of the seat in her frustration. She couldn't think of a way to say it. It was so hard; she didn't think she could do it. She sighed, flipping on the radio. She recognized the old rock hit.

"On a long and lonesome highway

East of Omaha

You can listen endless one note song

You think about the woman

Or girl you knew the night before."

She sighed, turning her rig around the corner.

"Soon your thoughts will soon be wandering

The way they always do

When you're riding sixteen hours

And these nothin left to do.

And you don't feel much like riding

You just wish the trip was through…"

Everything was perfect.

The roses… the candles…the ring. The dinner was almost finished, and…and what was he going to wear? Heero drummed his leg impatiently, waiting for the sauce to finish 'simmering.' He mentally went through his wardrobe, trying to decide on which would be appropriate for the occasion. All he could think of was jeans and spandex, he didn't have much else.

"How long does it take to simmer anyway?" He grumbled, stirring the broth. Trowa walked into the kitchen, following the scent of food. He walked up behind Heero and looked into the pot. Trowa picked up a stray, unused spoon and dipped it in the stew.

The moment the thick liquid touched his tongue, the older pilot grimaced spitting it back out into the sink beside him.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, downing a glass of water to help wash out the taste. Heero shrugged, "It was supposed to be soup, but I must have done something wrong."

Trowa nodded, "Let me see the recipe."

Heero handed him the cookbook. He scanned over the recipe:

One-cup water

One-cup chicken broth

Half-cup flour

Two cups of frozen vegetable

One potato

Pepper

Tsp of salt

"Did you put one cup of water, and one of chicken broth?"

Heero nodded, mentally recapping.

"Flour?"

"Well, I used pancake mix; we didn't have any flour."

Trowa winced, but continued down the list. It wasn't pretty. Heero had replaced potato with mash potato mix, and put almost half a cup of salt in the brew. Trowa placed

The book down, and shook his head.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Just…. a lot." He said, pouring the mess down the sink.

"You go get dressed, I'll take care of dinner."

Heero nodded him a thank you, and headed to his bedroom. He took a brisk shower, washing his hair, using the best smelling soaps and shampoos he could find. Wrapped in a fluffy white towel, he skimmed his closet and drawers for something suitable to wear.

"Need something to wear?" A voice asked from the hallway. Heero sighed; Duo always seemed to come to his rescue.

"Please."

"I won't make you beg, come on, check my closet."

Duo led him to his room, opening his closet doors. He pulled out a white silk shirt, and a pair of pressed black slacks. He tossed the out fit to Heero, and he almost smiled, nodding graciously. Duo smiled, laughing to himself.

Trowa quickly punched in seven digits into the kitchen telephone. He waited a few moments before speaking.

"Is this Shooter at the Flats?"

"Good, I'd like to reserve a table for two. Yes, especially with a view of the water."

Trowa glanced down at his watch, "For seven o'clock to night."

"Heero Yuy and Nikita Trique."

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone, and dumped what was left of Heero's disastrous meal into the garbage. He cleaned up the kitchen, and headed towards his room.

Heero, finally dressed, tried to brush his hair. It wasn't working. He just ended up with a sore scalp, and even more shaggily styled hair. He sighed, giving up. Heero just sprayed some cologne and called it a day. He opened his laptop, which was sitting right by him on his desk. He began to type what he would say to her tonight.

_Nikita, before I met you—I was completely lost. I had been lost since the day I was born. My life revolved around missions and orders. I am a soldier; simple, machine-like. Then you fell into my life, and everything got confused. Orders hardly seem important. You have changed me, for the better. You have given me a heart—a true, live, beating heart. My newfound heart beats only to love you, and only you. And it will continue to, until it never beats again. _

Heero leaned back observing his work. It sounded sappy, but it came straight from his heart. He knew that. He never had a way with words; that was never going to change. But this time, and only this once, he pushed himself beyond his limits for Nikita, and this sweet vignette was the end product.

Julia stretched, loosening her sore muscles and cracking her stiff neck simultaneously. She blinked the sleep out her eyes, looked over at Nick. He grinned, talking to his hands free cell phone. She waved at him, and then turned her eyes towards the window.

The scenery was stunningly white. White, feather-like puffs whirled in the harsh, cold winds. The ditches were filled with snow, and trees were partially drowned in it. The sullen grayness of the sky added to the purity of the outdoors.

"Pretty isn't it?" Nick asked; he had hung up his cellular phone. Julia turned away from the window, looking at him inquisitively. She had an idea of what he meant, but to make sure they were speaking of the same thing she questioned.

"What is?"

"The snow; I always thought it was."

She smiled and nodded. She glanced back out the window, admiring the beauty of the newly fallen snow. Nick smiled, and continued driving. They should be arriving there in about half an hour.

Nikita sighed. The conversation with Nick had been helpful, but she still didn't feel ready to tell Heero. She was beginning to fear her return home, and the explaining she would have to do for Heero and Duo. She had already begun to tell him what was up, but she had chickened out. Now, they're both going to want answers, answers to questions that she was not prepared to answer.

Heero had printed out the poetry, and sealed it within an envelope that was now sitting in his pocket along with the ring and his car keys. The reservation to the restaurant was in his wallet, as was the money for tips and the like. He had bought her a dress that was spread across the bed, awaiting Nikita's arrival. Everything was ready, and Heero was becoming restless, uncharacteristically restless. He was fidgeting, finding himself with the inability to remain absolutely still for more than a few moments. He was so jumpy that he was annoying himself.

"Calm yourself, Heero." Wufei finally stated. Duo cracked up.

"Yeah. Calm yourself, Heero. Why don't you go drop a log in the potty and come back and tell us how it felt?" He cracked up, holding his sides which her quaking with laughter. Heero rolled his eyes, not hesitating to flip Duo off. Duo mocked insult, and feigned passing out.

Heero glanced down at his watch. It was 5:25. She should be her soon, he thought, very soon.

Nick stretched, looking over at Julia. She had drifted off to sleep again. He shook her gently, telling her to awaken; they had arrived at their destination. Julia's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned as she cracked her neck, and stretched her arm over her head. She zipped up her baby blue down jacket, opening her door quickly, and stepping out. She stretched her legs, which had gone numb during the long ride. Julia shivered, pulling her hood over her ears. She waited for Nick, who was talking on his cell phone.

"We're here, you better hurry up."

It took Julia a moment to realize it, but she did. He had been talking to Nikita all along. A bubble of excitement swelled within her, and she became giddy. It had been four years since seen or even heard from her or Elliot. Julia giggled.

"Nick, give me the phone."

He blinked, looking at her and then at his phone. Nick shrugged, and handed her the phone. Julia was ecstatic as she spoke to her older sister. Her aura of happiness brightened when Nikita told her she was less than a minute away from her. Her big brown eyes were wide, but the only thing wider was her smile.

"I can see her," Julia whispered, pointing to the backless rig. Nick grinned an waved, moving out of the way as she pulled around to the side of the house. Nikita stepped around the side of the house, waving wildly at Julia who jogged up to her. Nikita's brown eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around her little sister. It had been so long since they had last hugged like this. The embrace was warm and comforting, surging with love and the mirth of Christmas. Nick couldn't help but smile as he watched the two sisters reunite. A single tear, a mixture of happiness, excitement, and love squeezed out of Julia's eye. She sighed; it had been so long since she had felt such love.

"Je'taime, mon petit soeur," Nikita whispered, finally releasing her hold on Julia. She still held her at arms length.

"KITA!!!!!!!!"

The startled mechanic whipped her head around quickly to see Duo waving madly from the doorway. It was far too cold for him to venture out into the outdoors in only a T-shirt and boxers, so he settled to waving until his arm became sore. Nikita laughed; She had forgotten how much fun she had with the guys when she was there. A grin spread across Julia's lips. She liked it there already.

"Let's go inside, Li," Nikita suggested. Her younger sibling nodded, and followed her down the snow-covered pathway. Julia motioned for Nick to follow.

"Are you the famous 'Heero'?" Nick asked, as he shook Duo's hand on the way in. Duo couldn't contain his laughter, and neither could Nikita. The confused expression on Nick's face only compounded their amusement.

"No, just call me, Duo." He finally replied, wiping away a tear that had squeezed out of his violet-eye during his 'episode.'

"Okay, I'm Nicholas. Call me Nick."

"Pleasure," Duo said, closing the door behind the three of them.

"Where's Heero?" Nikita asked suddenly, a sudden wave of courage swept through her, and she wanted to tell him before it slipped through her fingers. Duo pointed up towards her and Heero's room. She nodded, and hurried up the stairs, still grasping onto her sliver of courage. She nearly lost it when she heard Heero shuffling around in the bedroom, going over what he would say mentally.

Heero paced, it was uncharacteristic of him, but he did it just the same. He was going to ask her. He was going to walk up to her, hand her the roses, and say –

Heero turned around just in time to see Nikita walk in.

"H-hi," He said weakly.

She smiled, giving him a loving hug, but skipping the kiss, for then. Nikita twirled a braid with her fingertip, and bit her lip. It was a nervous habit she had picked up as a child. She was losing grip on he courage fast, and before she knew it…it was gone.

"Hey, sweetie," She managed to force out smoothly. He smiled; She melted.

She smiled; He melted.

_I must tell him. I have to tell him now. Stop being such a ninny, chicken-shit and ask him!_

_Ask her. Ask her now. Do it, Yuy_

"I have something to ask you_."_

"I have something to tell you."

The statements were simultaneous, as were the looks of confusion from the both of them. Nikita blinked; she was curious of what he had to inquire, as was he was curious of what she had to inform him of.

"Well, how does dinner sound? Just us." Heero asked, breaking the awkward silence. Nikita smiled, and nodded.

"Just us?"

"Just us."

She hugged him, gently nipping his neck.

"Well I got you this dress, for tonight."

It was just then that Nikita noticed how nice Heero looked in his outfit as he turned picking a black dress off the bed. He held it out in front of her, and she grinned.

"Oh my, it's so pretty!" She said, snatching it off the hanger. It was a shimmering material, with spaghetti straps and an asymmetrical hemming. She hugged him again.

"When are we leaving?" Nikita asked, setting the dress down on the bed. Heero glanced own at his watch, it was hardly six o'clock.

"Half an hour."

She smiled; excitement began to bubble up within her. As she headed to the bathroom, to prepare for the date, she began to think of how an when to break the news to him. She ran through exactly what to say, how to and when to say it mentally. Nikita sighed; maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. Ironically, just a few rooms down, Heero was thinking the exact same thing.

Maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as they made it out to be.


	7. Every Perfect Evening

A/N: Hmm, well this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I really want to get the fic moving, cuz I need to catch up the other TEN MILLION FICS that I've fallen behind in. But you could go read and review my other fics…*hint hint* you know All The Pretty Horses, Bonded By a Silver Chain, and if ya like strange pairings in DBZ go read My Little Secret. 

**Bittersweet Symphonies:**

Chapter 7: Every Perfect Evening

It had been a perfect evening. The food was delicious and the service was excellent. Trowa definitely had picked the perfect place. He had even ordered a violinist to come with the bouquet of the prettiest royal blue roses that Nikita had ever seen. She smiled as the low mellow tones of the violins set the mood and the gorgeous hue of the rose reminded her vaguely of Heero's cobalt blue eyes. The sultry gesture on her crimson lips widened as Heero pulled out an envelope and a small black object he kept squeezed in his palm. She couldn't distinguish what it was, but she did inquire.

"Heero? What's that?"

His blue eyes widened, as he glanced at his closed fist which Nikita was pointing a long French manicured fingernail towards.  He stuttered – a mistake he mentally shot himself for – and tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Well, there was one, but he wasn't fully prepared to give it yet. It wasn't time.

"Well, uh, its nothing."

She eyed him skeptically, internally debating whether or not he should reach across the table and grab it from him. Nikita new he was fast, but he was a little off guard at the moment.

"Nothing?" She asked, her skepticism deepening. When he repeated her question, Nikita shrugged; she may as well just play along, and whatever he's hiding may prove itself to be interesting.  She folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back in her cushioned chair.

"Well, this for you." He said, handing her an unsealed envelope. It had been folded once to fit in his wallet. She pulled out the sheet of paper, and carefully unfolded it into its full size. Nikita's brown eyes darted over the words, a smile breaking out onto her sexy red lips. Her eyes widened and watered slightly as she continued. It was the sweetest thing she had ever read in her entire life.

Heero nervously ran his thumb over the velvet box hidden in his hands. He bit his lip, waiting for the right moment. When she looked up, obviously finished he smiled.

"Nikita. I wanted to rehearse a way to say this, so that everything would be perfect. But there is only one way to say it." He got up from his seat and dropped to one knee just before where Nikita sat. Her eyes had never gotten so wide before in her life.

"Nikita, " he began, "I loved you the day I laid eyes on you. Will you – " Heero opened the box, revealing the ring, "Do me the honor of being my wife?"

A surprised hand flew over mouth as she failed to find words to speak. They'd been stolen from her, and for the first time in her entire life she had been shocked speechless. She managed a weak nod, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Heero rose from his kneeling position almost grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were so different. All of their normal frost had been melted and replaced with something she wasn't used to seeing in them: absolute bliss. Heero was so happy, that it is almost impossible to describe in words. This emotion will not be explained here. 

Heero leaned forward and planted the sweetest, softest kiss Nikita had ever experienced onto her crimson lips. Such raw, unreserved passion poured into the kiss sending  a series of sparks down both of their spines.  Heero pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled, watching her fiancée sit back in his seat.

"So what did you have to tell me?" He asked, looking at Nikita in a whole different light. A look of dejection suddenly spread across her face. Heero didn't like that. He never liked anything that made Nikita feel bad.

"Well…" she began, nervously gnawing at her bottom lip. Nikita rubbed the back of her neck, glancing around the restaurant. She sighed; if Heero found the courage to ask for her hand in marriage she could tell him what was up. Yeah, she could do it. 

She could –

"Excuse me, Ms. Triqué, you have a telephone call."            

Salvation!

"I'm sorry, Heero, I'll be right back."

Heero sighed; he stared at the empty plates of food on the table. He arched his eyebrow as he realized that Nikita had eaten a lot. In fact, she had eaten more than he had. A hell of a lot more. Two servings of grilled tuna, three bowls of salad, six breadsticks, and she was working on her third piece of New York Strawberry cheesecake. Both eyebrows rose as he began to think of how her physical appearance was changing. She had gained a lot of weight; her dress was stretched across her belly, which stuck out rather oddly compared to the rest of her slender body. Maybe these were clues as to what she was trying to tell him. But what was it? He'd never seen anything like it before.

"Hey, I'm back." Nikita said, sitting back down at their candle lit table. 

"Hn. What did you have to tell me?"

Nikita sighed and prepared herself to do the hardest thing in her entire life. She was just so scared of what he might say. What if her got mad? What if he left her? What if he didn't want a kid? 

"Heero, I'm…I'm…" She trailed off, unable to put the truth into words and speak them. Nikita scolded herself for stammering, and not just coming out and saying it. She hated being vague.

"Damn it. You're gonna find out sooner or later…" She began again. Heero eyed her strangely. Was she cheating on him? No, she wouldn't do that would she? Maybe it was that Nick guy… maybe it was more than brotherly love. Heero began to get angry.

"What do you have to tell me?"

A stubborn silence was all that served as a response, but this only caused a rise in Heero's annoyance level. He didn't like the fact that she was hiding something and being very imprecise in telling him what it was. 

"Nikita." It was a harsh one word order that caused Nikita to cringe as he issued. She rested her face in her hands, pulling her hair back out her face. The grave look on her face made seem old. Older than most. 

"Heero, well. I'm just…I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Y-your what?" Heero exclaimed. He was feeling short of breath. The room was getting uncomfortably warm. She couldn't have said that, it wasn't possible. 

"I'm pregnant."

Heero's eyes rolled back and he fell back out of his seat. He landed with a loud, unhealthy thump. His eyes were blank and unblinking. He was breathing, but he had been shocked into the next dimension: oblivion. Nikita dropped her head into her arms that were folded on the table.  

"What happened, Ma'am?" A waiter asked, kneeling next to Heero.

"I told him I was pregnant."

"Ah, congratulations. Would you like me to call an ambulance?" He asked kindly, feeling for Heero's pulse in his wrist. Nikita politely shook her said in declination. The waiter gently tapped Heero's cheek, watching his head flop to the side. He was out like a light. The waiter shrugged, and Nikita just waved him away, nodding in thanks. She sighed. 

"Every perfect ending has to have a grand finale." She said.

Now that you've read this far, you might as well review.


	8. Every Perfect Evening's End

MARIKA!!!!! IT'S FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!  J

For all you uneducated fanfic readers im talk

**Bittersweet Symphonies:**

Chapter 8: Every Perfect Evening' s End

"Kita, what happened in there?" Duo asked softly. Nikita had called him to take Heero home; she couldn't carry him. He was too heavy, and it couldn't possibly be good for the child growing with her. Nikita involuntarily placed her manicured hand on her surge of her swollen stomach, and stroked a strand of brown hair out of her face with a free hand. 

"Well?" Duo prompted, waiting for her reply. Nikita looked down at her feet, and raked both hands through her hair. Duo's expression changed from neutral to worried when he saw the distressed emotions swirling in the depths o inwardly crying brown eyes. His eyebrows rose as he shifted Heero, who had been thrown over his shoulder.

"I-I told him that I was pregnant, that he was going to be a father…and he passed out."

Duo's eyes widened, and he remembered the short conversation that the twp of them had shared not too long ago. This was what she had tried to tell him. She was pregnant, and Heero was the father. Duo slid Heero into the backseat, and shut the door. His boots crunched on the dingy snow as he turned back towards Nikita. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and starting to form pools of salt-water just inside her slightly red-rimmed eyelids.  

"Duo, I'm scared." A stream of tears choked off the statement, prompting Duo to pull her into a warm, tender hug. He held her to his chest and gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Shh...Kita, don't cry."  He whispered, trying to calm her down. Duo could feel her stomach wrench in silent sobs as he held her close to him, and gently kissed the top of her hair. Nikita's shoulders were shaking.

"Don't cry, Babe, it's gonna be okay…" Duo whispered soothingly. He gingerly ran his hands through her hair. 

"I'm so confused," Her voice was unusually high, and cracked at the cause of her tears, "E-everything is happening so fast…I-I just d-don't know what to do. I'm only 16, Duo…"

"I know, Kita," He replied, still trying to soothe her bitter tears.

"How am I going to take care of a kid? I- I don't know how to be a fucking wife, or a mother! I just don't know what to do; everything is so confusing. I'm so fucking stupid." 

"You are not stupid." Duo replied firmly. He knew for a fact that anyone who could repair gundams and make Heero smile had to be a genius. Nikita didn't see that.

"I am, my father was right. I am a dumb ass, fucking whore of a disappointment."

"Ch-yeah right, and monkeys fly out of my ass!" Duo responded. What kind of father would say that to his daughter? He deserved a swift kick to the ass, Duo thought, making a mental thought to beat anyone who ever said that to Nikita again senseless.. Nikita giggled and a smile broke threw her tears. Her smile was infectious, because Duo smiled too."

Duo released his embrace with Nikita, handing her a handful of napkins that had been stuffed in his pocket from the last time he ate out. She accepted them, nodding a silent thank you and gently brushing away the hot, salty white tears that continued to stream down her cheeks and splash onto he frozen sidewalk.

"Get in the car, the two of you are going to get sick." 

Duo said, opening the passenger side of the car. Nikita smiled again, wiping her face with a yellow Wendy's napkin. She stepped into car, and pulled the door shut. 

"Can I tell you something?" Duo asked. Nikita turned to him. Her face was dry, and she waited expectantly for him to continue. She stuffed the napkins into her coat pockets

"I think you are one of the most intelligent, diligent, persistent, kind people that I have ever met. You are anything but a disappointment, and you are not a fucking whore. Whoever said that needs to be monkey stomped and have his brains mailed to his mother." 

Nikita laughed, and her eyes lit up. They almost seemed to change color, but not exactly. They were still the same shade of dark brown, but brighter…like somebody shocked her eyes. Her lips were pulled up into a smile, and Duo knew she didn't as bad anymore. He knew that she was still scared. He knew that she wasn't emotionally ready for a child, and by the looks of it, Heero wasn't either. 

Julia stared into her reflection and frowned. Marie had styled her thick brown tresses into two French braids that bounced on her shoulders when she walked. Her eyes were a soft brown, and her arched eyebrows accented them nicely. To put it in shorter words, she was a carbon copy of Nikita. And Julia wasn't too pleased with that. Julia loved her sister, but she hated her. She hated her for getting away; she hated both Elliot and her for leaving her behind to suffer again and again and again. It wasn't fair, and Julia wasn't sure if she could ever forgive the both of them. She didn't deserve to suffer. She didn't do anything wrong. 

It was the world that was wrong, and the world should be the one to suffer, not me. I did nothing. 

Julia's soft brown eyes hardened as she continued to stare into her reflection. The world should suffer, and if she had anything to do with it, the world would suffer. A malicious smile crept upon her lips. Oh yes, this world was definitely going to suffer.

Duo pulled into the driveway, and shifted the car into park. He switched off the engine, and looked back at Heero's limp form crumpled on the backseat. He looked back at Nikita, who just shrugged. 

"I'll bring him in, you go ahead inside." Duo said.  Nikita nodded, pulling her door open and stepping carefully onto the icy driveway. Her spiked heels crunched through the sheer ice as she walked cautiously to the house. 

Duo pulled Heero out of the car and threw his friend over his shoulder. He shut the door, and locked the car by remote. Duo hurried to the front door, trying to avoid the biting cold wind that had begun to whip is braid around. The door was unlocked and the both of them hurried threw avoiding the chilling air of Cleveland's December. 

"Lia?" Nikita called, shrugging out of her coat. She hung the coat on the hooks beside the door. Duo shut the door, and set Heero down on the couch at the end of the room. Wufei stepped into the room, and arched a silken black eyebrow at the seemingly lifeless form that lay on the couch. Assuming he was sleep, Wufei didn't say anything.

"Jewels?" Nikita called for her sister again.

"What?" She asked, coming slowly down the stairs. Nikita smiled, and glanced back at Heero. Julia arched an eyebrow.

"I want you to meet Heero." She began.

"You're boyfriend?" Julia questioned, but it didn't really sound like a question.

"No."

Wufei's eye widened. What did she mean no? Did they break up again? He scratched his head; Nikita didn't look like she had just broken off a relationship. She almost had a glow to her. 

"My fiancée." 

Julia was shocked, but it didn't show. The slight flicker in her brown eyes was the only reaction she had. Wufei however was a little more visibly amazed. 

"Married? That's…."

"Awesome!" Duo said, providing the word for him. Wufei narrowed his eyes at the smiling boy for interrupting his train of thought.

"And I'm – " Nikita cut her attention to the slight stirring on the couch. Julia followed her to Heero's side at the couch. He twitched a little, and moved his arm. 

             Heero grunted, beginning to stir ever so slightly. His eyes fluttered open, but blurriness obscured his usually precise vision. He blinked in efforts to rid his eyes of there fuzziness. Once his vision was clear, he found himself staring up into a pair of familiar brown eyes that were accented by naturally arched eyebrows and thick eyelashes. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was.  
            "Hey Kita," He began. The eyes narrowed, and one eyebrow shot up indignantly. Before long another pair of brown eyes, identical brown eyes were looking down at him. He started, shooting into a sitting position. His hand flew to his forehead. Heero was confused. He looked back between Nikita and Julia and was completely dumbstruck. 

             "Oh shit…" He muttered. Nikita looked at him strangely.   
             "What?" She asked innocently  
             "There are …two of you! O shit, I've lost my fucking mind! I've lost it! I'm nuts! Nuts! HAHA! I'm crazzzyyy! Where's my straight jacket? One Nikita, two Nikita! Red Nikita, Blue Nikita! Hahahaha! Nuts! Ahahahaha ABUNAI!!"  
Nikita brought her manicured hand across Heero's face. Duo and Wufei just stood and stared in awe. Neither of them had seen Heero be so spastic, and so…loud.  
             "HEERO! Calm down!"  
              He fell silent, and fell short of hyperventilating. He held the red mark on his cheek, and stared at the two of them out of two confused blue eyes. Heero was absolutely lost. He didn't like it. He scooted back away from them, trying to push himself to his feet.   
              "Double-mint FREAKS!" He cried before turning away and making a mad dash to his room. Nikita winced when the doorframe splinted when he slammed the door nearly of its hinges. Julia's right eyebrow had risen beyond her hairline, and a look of pure distaste marred her features. She looked over at her sister.

             "Is he always like that?" she asked.

"No…this kinda shit happens when pressure is put on a person."

"No, this kinda shit happens when a person is on crack."

Nikita laughed and shook her head, getting up from her sitting position. Julia rolled her eyes; sometimes she questioned her sister's judgment. Nikita walked out of the room, while Julia was still shaking her head disapprovingly. 

"Maybe I don't like this place." She muttered under her breath, folding her arms across her chest. Julia walked out of the room, with the feeling of eyes on her back. 

"Who was that? Did Kita find a way to clone or something?" Wufei asked, watching Julia's retreating form.

"That's Julia. Nikita's younger sister." Duo explained. 

"Oh," Wufei nodded, "Are they twins?"

"No, Julia's a year younger."

Wufei nodded, continuing his trek to the kitchen for water, what he had originally come out of his room for. His excursion was interrupted by the sequence of strange and mind-blowing events.

Duo shoved his hands in his pockets, deciding to follow Nikita to her and Heero's room. She might need his help to calm him down, and Julia might be in there. If she was anything like her sister, he wanted to make the best impression that he possible could on her. Who knows? Maybe a few sparks would fly. 

Yay!!! That was for you Marika! I hope ya liked it (I hope the rest of ya liked it to, but if you don't you can kiss the monkey that flew out of my ass. :P)

///_- Trowa. He's not talking, how typical.

       {SIXERS}

         \/^\/^\/  Duo. GO SIXERS!!

          \__o/V

                  V

                  V

                   V

                   V

\||||/

(^_^)  I don't know what that is, but its kinda cute…lol.

    __

(_) HAHA That was supposed to be Wufei, but it looks like Cartman.

\/-\/-\/ 

     ~     Heero, maybe he's calmed down a bit. LOL

\/^\/^\/

    \_.      Quatre has a really goofy grin, lol.

(Boredom kills……) 


	9. She Went Too Far

In the last chap I meant to say Marika Webster wrote the Precious Are These Things, Rare Are These Things, and Cherished Are These Things. Very good series! Go read it!! She's a way better writer than me…. though she swears I have talent :P yeah right…..

**Bittersweet Symphonies:**

Chapter 9: And She Went To Far

"Duo, give her a chance." 

"How many fuckin chances does she need?" Duo asked bitterly. He was absolutely livid, and his eyes were blazing amethyst orbs that had been narrowed at the person who gave the suggestion. Quatre shifted uneasily under Duo's angry glare, and glanced around for assistance in his current situation. He gulped; he found none. 

"I don't know what to tell you – "

"I do, kick her ass into next week."

"Oh hell yes, now you're speaking in terms I like." 

Quatre stared at Wufei; he had always thought that Wufei didn't fight women or children. But Wufei just shrugged; sometimes a healthy beating was in order. It does you're manners good.

"No, that would only make her worse."

It was a new voice: Heero. He was standing in the doorway of the living room, leaning against the frame. His arms were fold across his chest, and his ever-watchful eyes were closed. The dark brown lashes contrasted starkly with the creamy pale skin of cheeks. Duo narrowed his fiery plum colored eyes at the calm, stoic zero one pilot. Cobalt eyes snapped open, and returned a harsher, threatening glower that caused do to falter slightly.

"Why do you say that, Heero?" Duo asked, folding his arms across his lean chest and rested his back against he cushions of the couch. Heero pushed himself off the frame and sighed; he didn't want to say too much, unless both Nikita and Julia knew. They might not want the secrets of their past divulged to the open. He knew he wouldn't.

"She's had enough beatings for a lifetime." 

Heero's voice was barely above a whisper, but it didn't lack its potency. IT was just quiet; as if he was hoping no one would hear what he said and he could pull it back out of the air.  

Duo's anger lessened as a new emotion prevailed: Curiosity.  He unfolded his arms and leaned forward, resting his chin on the platform created by his fists as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Do you mean?" He trailed off. Heero said nothing, but the look in the depths of his silvery blue eyes spoke volumes. The fire in Duo's eyes fizzled to a gentle glow as they widened in surprise and softened with sympathy. 

Julia leaned against her bed frame, and held her face in her hands. The events that had taken place that day replayed repeatedly in her mind. Normally she would have brushed it off, indifferent to other people and their emotion. Usually all that mattered was that everyone deserved to suffer, everyone deserved pain. But now it was different. She had crossed a line, and went too far. Julia raked her hands through her loose brown hair and shook her head trying to shake the incident from her thoughts. But her conscience wouldn't allow it. She sighed and lowered her head.

"I'm such an asshole," She muttered brushing the tears of guilt and self-hatred off the peak of her cheeks the moment they spilled over her eyelids. Julia closed her eyes and the events took their course in her memory.

"Hey Julia!" Duo said cheerfully as he walked into the room. He had been merrily whistling and paused only to grant her with an equally merry salutation. Duo was very resilient. He had forgiven her already for making fun of his braid earlier. Julia took a mental note of the quality, but didn't look up from the book she was reading. Duo just rolled his eyes, he was used to this…Trowa, Heero and Wufei did it to him all the time. He grabbed an apple out of the basket of fruit on the table, and took a bite. His attention turned back to Julia when she had begun to laugh. Duo took this as his chance to get on friendly terms; sharing a laugh was a good way to begin a friendship.

"Hey," He began, gulping a piece of granny smith, "What's so funny?"  

He took another bite, and walked over to where Julia was sitting reading a book. 

"I was just thinking," She replied, and laughed again. Duo was now visibly curious, and he sat on the armrest of the couch beside where she sat. Julia just flashed a smug, 'I-know-something-you- don't-know' smile and laughed again. Duo arched an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon, Julia, I need a good laugh!" He urged.

"Heero's a fuckin moron."

Duo nearly fell off the arm of the couch. His eyes were wide with shock of the sudden statement He had been expecting a corny joke, or a funny sentence in the book she was reading. What he was not expecting was the sudden bashing of one of his closest friends. It was absolutely uncalled for.

"Why do you think that?" Duo asked; he was waiting for her reason before he jumped to the defensive. She may be referring to last night's interaction with Heero, the one where he had gone spastic.

"I mean, what fucking generation was he born in? Hasn't he ever heard of a condom?"

"Well, I guess, but he was –"

"Thinking with his dick instead of with his head?" She supplied, her attention had veered away from the book completely and her eyebrows, which had risen with her attitude, accentuated her eyes. 

"That was cold, but he just didn't think she could get pregnant." 

"Oh, so it's back to the not thinking part again." Julia retorted, her voice dripping with irony.

"Give him a chance, what else has he done wrong?"

"Well the two of them are only sixteen, not even old enough for suffrage in this country, and he proposed to her. They're getting married, and they can't even vote. Not to mention that he doesn't go to school, nor does he have a job. He's a fuckin deadbeat! How are they going to pay for examinations and how are they going care for a child? Ki can, but she can't carry the entire burden herself! He'll probably end up leaving Kita, for some other hot bitch who thinks more with her pussy than he does with his dick" Julia's had narrowed her eyes to help prove her point.

"Heero is _not_ a deadbeat. He may not have a job, but he has the resources that he needs to care for his new family." Duo began, but Julia cut him off.

"You mean he deals drugs?" She quipped.

"No! He not that kinda of man –"

"To knock up a sixteen year old girl?"

"Will you let me finish?" Duo cried, throwing up his arms exasperatedly. Julia folded her arms, and crossed her legs. Her risen eyebrows proved she waiting for him to continue. 

"He would never leave Nikita to care for a child alone, literally or financially. He's a man of morals, and of principles. We would all be dead waiting for the day Heero leave's Nikita. He would never neglect his kid. Never. Just because he was a little stressed the other night, doesn't mean you have the right to draw negative conclusions. You've only known him one day, Julia."

"You can sit down now," Julia stated coolly, as if she hadn't been listening to a word he had said to her. This really angered Duo, and he fumed silently as he sat down.

"Now that you have finished, I'd like you too know that you have not change, or improved my opinion of the deadbeat, immature, unkempt, moronic, lunatic you call your friend. And frankly you only made my opinion of you dip below sea level. You gotta be a fuckin moron too, if you're going to defend someone who needs to have their faults brought to life. What are you fuckin blind? Can't you see he has already begun to ruin my sister's life, just when it was getting better? Maybe you should open up those huge mutant eyes of yours and see the light, which would be a lot easier to see if you kept your head out Heero's ass, fag." 

Julia sighed, her head still in her hands. Every time she mentally relived the incident, she felt worse and worse. Each time she realized, she had fucked up…big time. 

I think I'm on a roll, two in one day!!! Woohoo! Now go review before I steal your pineapple juice. (Mmmm pineapple juice)

OH yeah, don't you think it would be so cool, if a fanfic writer began selling fics to Sunrise and Bandai so they start making new episodes of GW? I think it would kick ass….honestly. As soon as I finish this and it's  **sequel** shhhh!!! I'll see if I can come up with an fresh idea, that isn't too romantic but not as redundant as "A New Enemy." Or "Girl Gundam Pilots"


	10. The Chapter that Has No Title But If you...

**Bittersweet Symphonies 10: This Chapter Has No Name, But if You Must Call It Something Call It Chapter Ten**

Julia sat at the kitchen table, staring down at a cup of steaming hot coffee. She stirred the scalding liquid briskly before tapping the spoon twice on the rim of the coffee mug, and laying it on the saucer beneath her cup. She brought the steaming coffee to her lips, inhaling the pleasant, intoxicating scent before taking a slight sip. Julia sighed, reveling in the silence of the early morning. The few brief minutes of serenity were always a comfort after a night of awful dreams. She took a sip of the coffee again, holding the cup to her lips, relishing in the feel of steam on her skin and the mouth-watering aroma of rich Hazelnut tickling her nose. She smiled; hazelnut was her mother's favorite flavor. She had been only six when she was separated from her mother…most would have forgotten little details like that. But memories –it seemed – were all she had left to cling on to. It was the little things that kept her going, and the little things that have kept the thought of her mother alive, the little things kept her sane.

Julia set the cup of coffee down, and shifted her gaze to the thin white binder that shimmered in the morning's first light. She slowly –reverently– began to open the book. The sounds of footsteps in the next room caused her to quickly snap the book shut, she thought for a moment before quickly sliding it under the table. She clutched the book to her lap, and prayed that she wasn't hearing Duo's footsteps. The last thing she needed was to face him unprepared. Her prayers went unanswered or rather she didn't receive the answer she desired. Duo looked rough. His hair was still in its trademark style, but shards of untamed chestnut tress stuck of his head like spikes. The white wife beater he donned was rumpled, and was hiked up showing a sliver creamy taut tummy. His black pajama pants hung low on his hips, and the shape of his pelvis was visible. One of the pant legs had ridden up while he slept, and his calf was out in the open. 

Julia waited for Duo's normal merry salutation. There was none. He didn't say a word as he pulled the refrigerator door open. He pulled out the gallon of 2% milk and set it on the counter. He reached up into cabinet above the fridge and grabbed a box of cereal. He retrieved a bowl and poured the cereal into it. A few moments later he was sitting at the table slowly and deliberately spooned the sweet cereal into his mouth. Julia took a furtive glance at the binder she held against her legs, and looked back up at Duo. For a moment, her looks switched between Duo's head –it was conveniently bowed over his cereal – and the open space leading to the hallway. There was no chance that she could slip passed Duo without him seeing the binder. He would ask questions…and she would falter in pulling up her mask, she knew it. After a night of wrestling with guilt and self-loathing she was going to be too tired…

Julia stood up, sliding the binder under one arm and grabbing the mug of coffee by the other. She turned away from Duo, and began to head towards her room. She had only accomplished several steps before she felt Duo's amethyst eyes on her back. Julia knew that they were fixed quizzically on the binder she kept tucked under her left arm. She kept going, and hoped that he wouldn't as about the binder. Again her hopes when unfulfilled. 

"What's that?"

Julia froze, and looked back at Duo slowly. She would have to pick her words carefully. Though after a night with grappling with her own self-loathing and guilt it was going to be tough. 

"What's what?" 

Duo glanced down at the binder.

"The notebook."

She froze again. Julia ransacked her brain for the words, and the tone to use them in. Her mask was slipping, and she was too tired to pull it back up. Her eyes showed the exhaustion when they glanced down at the slim binder. Julia sighed.

"Nothing."

"Lemme see."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's none of your damn business." She muttered contentiously, walking away from the kitchen. She smiled, smug with the quick recovery of her fascia. Duo only shook his, his braid wagging side to side and returned his attentions to food. He took a furtive glance at Julia's retreating figure and wished he could fabricate a plan to break that little act of hers. He knew it had to be an act. It couldn't be her true self. Nikita is not at all like that…. and the apple doesn't fall from the tree. Duo sighed and took a spoonful of cereal. Heero had said that she'd been beaten a lot, so he couldn't harm her. That would only make matters worse. He would have to find a different way to get her. He would have to sneak behind the mask, and rip it off when she least expects it. That's the only way he could pull it off. And if that didn't work and she was actually that obnoxious … then she could take her anal-retentive ass right back to France, and stay there. 

"I got a lot of reading to do." He whispered, wolfing down the remainder of his breakfast. He sighed.

~

Nikita stared into her reflection. She held her long brown hair back with her trembling, ashen hands in order to see her face completely. Her large brown eyes were wide…like a little child, and they were swollen with unreleased tears. Nikita let go of her hair, and the silken strands fell into her face, obscuring her immaculate face…and its bewildered expression. A half smile played upon her cherub lips, as she heard familiar footsteps entering the room. The legs were too short to be Trowa, and the footfalls weren't light enough to be Lia or Quatre. The aura wasn't proud enough to be Wufei, or jovial enough to be Duo. The footsteps were strong, and barely audible. Determined and precise. 

"Hey Kita," A male voice whispered, his voice was husky with sleep. 

It was Heero. The smile on her lips widened, but she was still afraid of his feeling towards the life they had created. The one that grew inside her every day. The one that drove her to tears every night. 

"Hey, baby." She whispered. Nikita lowered her eyes, and let a smile burst upon her lips. She turned around, and did her best to mask her fear and confusion. It wasn't good enough. Heero had already seen her tearful eyes in the reflection, and heard her long sighs from outside the bedroom. He stepped closer to her, placing a sturdy hand on her shoulder. She looked away.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked. His voice was low enough to be a whisper, but loud enough to be heard. His cobalt blue eyes were teeming with worry, and swirling with love. Suddenly they were filled with self-consciousness, and regret.

"That was stupid. I know what's wrong." He muttered, not taking his hand of her shoulder. Nikita didn't move away from him. She put her hand on her shoulder, atop of his, and rested her face on the platform their intertwined fingers created on her shoulder. 

"It's my fault." He whispered, drawing even nearer to her. Their bodies were almost touching. 

"No, it's mine…" She countered. Heero shook his head, pulling away from Nikita for a moment. He ran both hands through his already shaggy hair, and stopped at the base of his neck. He let his arms drop, and fold across his chest.  He looked back at his love, realization slowly settling in. A smile crept upon his lips.

"It's no one's fault." He stated finally. 

Nikita turned around, her arms now folded across her chest, and her feature screwed into a perplexed expression. Her eyes had widened, and her shapely eyebrow had risen into her hairline. She waited for him to elaborate on his reasoning. 

"It's not a fault," He explained. The words came out slowly as if he was trying to decide whether or not they were the right words to say. He looked over Nikita, maybe to see if she was listening, maybe to see if she understood…maybe just to look into her pretty eyes, Heero didn't know why, but he looked and their eyes locked for a lingering moment.

"We can't blame either of us. It's not something bad. It's good." Heero paused, musing over what he said, making sure it made sense before he continued. He inhaled; Heero never thought he'd ever be speaking the next two-worded statement…ever.

"You're pregnant. You're carrying our child…my child…the child we created. We created a child, Nikita, and it's ours."

Nikita remained silent; she didn't want to break Heero's train of thought. She waited patiently for him to continue. 

"We created life, Nikita, just us…and it's ours to cherish. It's not bad. Not at all...it can't be. I mean after taking so many lives…" Heero trailed off for a moment, but then forced himself to continue.

"After taking so many lives…creating one must be a good thing, right?"

Nikita could only stare. The sincerity of his words, and clarity of his emotions cut through her heart like a scalding hot knife through a stick of butter. Her breath had caught in her throat, and tears spilled out on to her immaculate cheeks. Heero reached out for her, and pulled her close to him. His sturdy hands gently raked through her hair.

"Shh…don't cry, Kita." He whispered.

"I-I can't help it," She replied, burying her face into his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Heero said, trying to quell her tears. Nikita just shook her head.

"It's not you…I'm just so scared Heero…"

"I'd never hurt you, you know that."'

"I know, but I'm just scared. What if I'm not a good mother, or wife…or we fight after the baby's born…what if something happens to you? I can hardly stomach the though of raising a kid with you, but I couldn't do it without you, Heero."

"Nothing's gonna happen. Everything will be fine, you'll see." 

Heero closed the tiny space that existed between their lips, and pried her lips with his tongue. She received his probing tongue submissively, and allowed their tongues to speak the international language: Love.

"Can you guys take it somewhere else please, I gotta piss like a race horse."

Nikita rolled her eyes, sticking up her favorite finger, before she parted with Heero. Duo feigned shock and covered his mouth with both hands, his amethyst wide.

"Oh! I never in all my years…that was certainly very rude young lady, you are gonna go to hell for that!" 

Nikita laughed, rolling her eyes, "I'll see you there."

"You most certainly will not! Renee reserved a seat for me, she promised she would, she never breaks a promise. 

"How can you be so sure as to where she's going?"

"I think I'll leave now," Heero said, walking out of the bathroom. Nikita laughed, but threw a toothbrush at Duo when he pretended to be making out with 'someone' behind his back. Duo only laughed louder.

"You're crazy," She muttered laughing, leaving the bathroom.

"Yup, yup that's me!!" 

Nikita rolled her eyes at Duo who stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed, and wagged a finger at him as she left. Nikita smiled; Duo was just like her older brother. Serious when need be, silly the rest of the time. 

"What are you grinning about? I don't have to worry about losin you to Duo do I?" 

Nikita arched an eyebrow and glanced back at the closed bathroom. She could hear Duo singing an old song, painfully off key.

"Bye-bye miss American pie!

Push the Chevy to the levy,

But the levy was dry."

"Don't hold your breath."

Heero laughed, "I wont."

"But there is something arousing about men who are brave enough to prove their vocal talents-"

"…And the children scream…. AH-EEK!"

"- Or lack thereof…"

"Right…"

"Moving right along…what do you think would be a good name…for our little girl?"

"You mean boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Transvestite."

"Aw, hell no!!" Nikita cried, laughing. 

"Um…. girl…. Lavender?"

"Would you like her middle name to be Acrylic or Watercolor?" 

Heero flashed a glare, but it was a playful one. Even though he thought Lavender was a pretty name, he had to admit…it was kind of strange.

"How about Leila?" 

"Got me on my knees, Layla, begging darlin please Layla."

"Shut up," Nikita said. She folded her arms across her chest. They were sitting on the couch now. Nikita was lying down, using Heero's lap as a pillow. His arms were folded behind his head, and his feet stretched out in front of him.

"Rachel?" Nikita suggested.

"Hell no." Heero stated.

"Alice?" Heero tried.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Just don't like the name," She explained.

"Allison?"

"NO."

"Maggie?"

"Like the soup cubes?"

"Janine?"

"Uh…. no."

"Ayami." 

"No."

"Clarice."

"Starling? Ok, Dr. Lector." Heero replied. Nikita rolled her eyes elbowing him in the thigh. Heero laughed at her, but only received an upside down life threatening glare. 

"How about Sierra?"

"A 14 year old who stalked my older brother? I think not." Nikita replied. 

"Hera?"

"Too much like your name. Felicity?"

"1990s sitcom. Suki?"

"A Scottish terrier. Nicolette?"

"Tobacco gum. Freya?" Heero asked.

"Do I look Wiccan?" Nikita replied.

"Tai?"

"Chicken. Janelle?"

"No. Sakura?"

"Bloody Sakura. Xela?"

"That's Alex backwards. Calla?"

"Calamari. Christa?"

"Ok… Renaki?"

"No…Ella?"

"I don't think so. Reyna."

"What are you to talking about?" It was a new voice. It was Quatre. His aqua blue eyes were wide with curiosity, and his cherub face was waiting placidly for a response. Heero nudged Nikita, who reluctantly replied.

"Baby names…for my daughter."

Quatre blinked, taking a moment to digest the chunk of information. He scratched the top of his head and a large bead of sweat began to swell rapidly on the side of his hide. 

"Well…congratulations." He replied awkwardly, waiting for an indication that the news was good or not. When Nikita smiled broadly, and Heero had his own contented smile, Quatre released a sigh of release. 

"That's great!" He cried.

"Thanks, and…" Nikita presented him the ring, which gleamed resplendently in the morning sun. Quatre's happy expression melded into surprised gasp. He congratulated her again, and offered to help plan the wedding, knowing that both of them would rather elope, or get married in Vegas.

"What are we gonna do for Christmas?" Nikita asked suddenly. Heero shrugged; he never really celebrated Christmas. It was never really concern of him. Quatre was Arabic…he didn't celebrate Christmas. It was against his religion. 

"I don't celebrate Christmas." Quatre replied.

"Oh, well! I do! And I know for a fact Lia and Du-bat do!" Nikita cried.

"Du-bat?" Heero and Quatre asked in unison. 

"Long story."

"Duo?!" Nikita called.

"Yes Kita?" Duo replied, bounding down the stairs. Nikita smiled, sitting up slowly and carefully. He gave her a hand when she struggled to her feet. 

"What are we doing for Christmas?"

"O MY GOD!! I forgot!" Duo cried. She held a hand to her hands, and laughed. The look on his face was so funny. 

"A tree?"

"Definitely!" Duo declared excitedly. 

"Party?" 

"Definitely!" 

"Sweet! Let's get movin! It's the 22!"

Heero and Quatre were left to stare at each other while Nikita and Duo zipped to get ready for a day of Yuletide preparations.

AWWWSOME! I've been waitin forever to finish this damn chapter!!  J I hope yallz like; it's longer than the last two. I hope you look foreword to the next chap as I much as I do.

~ Sylver Secret  

PS: PURPLE KIX ASS!!


	11. Sleep Tight

**Bittersweet Symphonies: **

**Chapter 11: **Sleep Tight

"Duo! I told you to wait for me!" 

Duo only laughed. With only three days till Christmas Day, he wasn't going to wait for anyone. Not even Nikita, especially since she had wasted almost half an hour trying to get Attila the Bitch to come down and join them in their Yuletide preparations. Duo had already chose, chopped and began to trim their seven-foot tall silvertip evergreen tree. It had taken both he and Heero to drag the tree in the house. They stood it up in the living room in front of the bay window. After rummaging in the MS Bay, it had become Nikita's office, unofficially or course, he had found a metal object that would suffice as stand. Heero had held it, while Duo set the tree in the stand. Trowa had given him a box of decorations. No one knew where he got it.  One strand of white lights had already been strung through the crisp emerald branches. 

"You were takin to long to get her." Duo put an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the feminine pronoun at the end of his statement. Nikita rolled her eyes, and bent carefully to retrieve another strand of lights.

"She said that she wasn't in the mood, she might be down later." She said beginning to run the strand of lights through the top row of branches. Duo scoffed, helping her slide the lights onto the branches. 

"It took you thirty minutes to get that little bit of information?"

"Ok, so we talked, she _is _my sister. We are allowed to do that."

"Ok," Duo replied he sounded all too agreeable for Nikita. She narrowed her eyes and kept stringing lights. The decorated in silence until the strand wrapped all the way down the tree and the completed two more.  The silence was finally growing to thick for Duo to bear. He spoke up.

"What are you gonna get Heero for Christmas?"

Nikita shrugged, "I have no clue. I just know I'm gonna have a helluva time finding it."

"Yeah, he's a tough one to shop for. He doesn't seem to like anything."

"Besides weaponry."

Duo laughed. He nodded in agreement, and handed her the last strand of lights. They strung it through, and as they did Duo told a joke.

"Ok, this guy, he walks into a an ice cream parlor. He asks for some chocolate ice cream. The clerk apologizes, and tells the guy there is no more chocolate, 'Would you like another flavor?'  'Yeah, I want some chocolate ice cream!' 'But we are out, would you like any other kind?'  'Yup, some chocolate outta hit the spot.' 'We have none, would you care for anything else? 'Yes, I'd like some chocolate ice cream.' 'Can you spell the VAN in vanilla?' The clerk said. 'V-A-N' 'Can you spell the STRAW in strawberry.' 'S-T-R-A-W.' Finally she asks, 'Can you spell the FUCK, in chocolate?' 'There is no 'fuck' in chocolate.'

'EXACTLY! There is no fuckin chocolate! I knew you'd get it."

Nikita laughed as she plugged in the last strand of lights into the wall. They tree glowed, but it wasn't as stunning as would be at night. Duo didn't really care though, he was just glad that the lights didn't blow a fuse. (A/N: Don't you hate that? I DO, it happens EVERY TIME ARGH! Stupid little lights…)

"Okay, what's next? Isn't it garland?" Duo inquired. He stepped back to admire the tree. Nikita smiled and nodded. She pulled out a bundle of violet garland composed of velvet, and would look stunning with the one or two blue-violet strands of lights ran through the tree. Duo began string the garland at the top, and Nikita followed behind him making sure all was done correctly, and looked good. 

The temperature in the room decreased by ten degrees. Julia brushed passed Duo, almost knocking him down. She was heated, about what no one was quite sure. But Duo had a feeling that Kita and he were going to find out in a matter of seconds. 

"Where's Elliot?" Her tone was brusque, and her disposition was icier than the snowflakes that whirled around outside. Nikita froze, she faltered both in her movements and articulation. She was hesitant in replying. Julia drew patience from a part of her that didn't exist. She was running on empty. 

"Where. Is. Elliot."  Julia spaced the words as if they were each their own statement. She pronounced each syllable as if Nikita was three year old. Duo watched the tender heart of his friend sink, and crumble into a million pieces. She was searching for the words to deliver the news to her sister, and keep from bringing herself to tears in the process. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Julia, and be strong to spite her father. She had to, but she just couldn't do it. And she was taking far too long from Julia's perspective. 

"Ou est Elliot?  Ne sais- vous pas?" 

That was where Duo lost them. From that point on, English was a forgotten thing. 

"Oui, Je sais." Nikita whispered. 

"Ou?" Julia demanded. Nikita looked down at the ground, and contended with the tears that were filling her eyes and dangerously close to spilling onto her cheeks. Julia was tiring of the ambiguity fast. 

"Ou?" She demanded again.

"Julia, s'il vous plait!" Nikita pleaded, "Je ne suis pas able."

"Pardon?"

"Je monnet."

"Monnet?" 

"Oui." 

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu will comprends."

"Mon Dieu," Julia responded sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. 

"Duo would you mind accompanying the two of us?"

"Excuse moi?" Julia was almost shrieking. 

"Ah, Silencion, jeune fils. Ill allers."

"Pourqoui?" Julia asked indignantly. 

"Pourqoui?" Nikita repeated.

"Oui."

"Pourqoui pas?"

"Vous…" She trailed off. Nikita glanced out the window, and noted the snow. She mentioned to Julia.

"Une petit froid."

Julia left to get her coat, and Duo had set down the garland and was staring intently into her eyes. She smiled sadly. Duo smiled back, but knew that it would take a helluva lot more than a quick smile and wink to wash the sadness out of her eyes. He smiled and winked nonetheless.

"Duo, Je ne vous drais pas –"

"As sexy as you sound speaking in French, I'd prefer to understand what you are saying."

"Je regrette. Uh, I mean, I'm sorry." She laughed at herself in spite of her unhappiness, and though she was smiling for the moment Duo could tell that she wasn't happy. 

"Now, what were you sayin?"

"I don't wanna do this, but she has a right to know. I mean; Elliot was her brother too. I assumed she knew. I called the agency to relay to the foster home, but evidently she never got the message." Nikita trailed off. She grabbed Heero's coat, which had been conveniently sprawled across the coffee table beside the couch. She slid into it. Duo was already ready. His coat was on the couch beside him.

"Will you drive?" Nikita requested.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Drexel's."

Duo blinked. Drexel's was a cemetery. He said nothing, but Duo thought it a little harsh to take Julia to see the grave of her older brother. Especially when she was under the impression that he was still amongst the living. But Duo, being the cat that he was, was curious of Julia's reaction. This was his chance to see what's underneath. This was his chance to get a glimpse of her true colors. This was his chance to see if she had a heart. He wasn't going to miss it.

"Yeah, I'll drive you two." He replied. Nikita smiled, and Julia reappeared into living room. A blue bubble jacket had been zipped up over a white turtleneck, and hung just below the waistline of her dark denim flares. A matching hat was pulled down over her ears. 

"You, Madame," Duo said turning to Nikita, "Need to dress a little warmer don't you think? I think the lil kid inside ya is gonna get a little chilly."  Nikita laughed and pulled a pair of gloves and a hat out of the oversized jacket. She slipped the gloves on, and the three of them hurried to the car.

The ride was unbearably silent for the first three minutes. If Duo remained in that car where tension and silence fused together to from the thickest, most uncomfortable atmosphere imaginable, he'd lose his mind. He popped in a CD that had happened to be laying in the glove compartment. System of a Down; they were one of his favorite bands.

He sang along with to the lyrics of one of the more melodious works of the band. He was surprised to hear he soft yet sweet voice of Julia follow along with him.

"Hey you…see me

Pictures….crazy

All the world, I've seen before me

Passing by…

I've got nothing

To gain 

To lose

All the world I've see before me passing by…"

He smiled as the song picked up, and became more infused with hatred and anger. 

"You don't care bout how I feel,

I don't feel it any more!

You don't care bout how I feel,

I don't feel it any more!

You don't care bout how I feel, 

I don't feel it any more!

You don't care bout how I feel,

I don't feel it anymore…"

Duo smiled as he bobbed his head to the music, humming along to the next verse. He could still hear Julia's soft voice in the midst of the music. He was glad that they shared an interest in something. It would give him something to talk –though they would probably just argue – about. Duo's eyes kept averting to the rear view mirror. He could keep himself from admiring her beauty. He was careful enough to keep his longing glances furtive; Duo wasn't in the mood for another severe tongue-lashing. She was so good at those. Duo was scared of what she thought and _didn't _say. 

The gravel ground under the wheels of the car as he turned left onto the gravel path that led to the Drexel Cemetery. The car bumped over potholes, and mounds of uneven gravel. He pulled into a parking space. Duo smirked inwardly. He felt right at home. He was the Great Destroyer. He was the God of Death, amongst a meadow of the dead. Gray, white and black headstones stretched further than the eye could account for. Gray, black contrasted with the landscape of gleaming new-fallen snow. Bouquets of yellow, white, red, and deep purple spangled the dreary landscape. Huge Weeping Willows with thick russet brown trunks that had been twisted and gnarled by the crafty fingers of the harsh winds. Its branches barely skimmed the virginal snow. They billowed in the icy winds. Snowflakes whirled around in the wind, and settled on the ground.

Julia was the first to step out of the car. The wintry scene had not failed to charm her, but the dreary, bleak rows and rows of crypts and headstones did not fail in breaking her heart. Especially one particular black stone. Elliot Pierre Triqué. The three names were inscribed in block letters, and a simple phrase that neither Nikita nor Julia would ever forget.

" To dust we return, and dust we shall remain…it's the only thing that beats the same."

Julia huddled close to her older sister, who gently and protectively slid an arm around her. She stroked her hair. Her body quaked as tears of loss slid down her cheeks that were kissed by the snow. Julia couldn't believe it. Elliot was gone forever. She was angry with him for taking Kita and leaving, but…there was hope for reconciliation. Now there was no hope for a loving relationship to blossom between them once again. There was no hope of hearing his laugh, or looking into his smiling brown eyes. Julia fought the onslaught of tears and sobs, but couldn't hide them. Her act had broken, temporarily, and she felt no shame in having her sniveling true self be revealed. She felt no anger. All she felt was pain, and she couldn't stop crying if she tried.   

Nikita tried to calm Julia down, with gentle sisterly strokes. But there wasn't much she could do…until an idea popped into her head like a baby into the world. She began to hum, a tune very familiar to the two of them. 

"We saw fantasia in far off land…cry for the living in the desert sand…the people gathered 'neath the splintered moon… to hear the beating of an ancient tune…"

"Sleep tight," Julia whispered. Nikita smiled, and continued.

"The reaper's waiting in the wings…"

"Sleep tight," Her voice was stronger, less shrouded by crying.

"To reap a man of many things…"

"Sleep tight…" Duo could only watch as the scene unfurled before him. He was enchanted by their melodious singing.

"And through the eyes of destiny…"

"Sleep tight," She sang.

"You found the kingdom, but he holds the key." Nikita trailed off. Julia picked up her part.

"I met a seer who believes and dreams…the blood is flowing through eternal streams…dust you return…and dust you shall remain…it's the only thing that beats the same…"

"Sleep tight," Nikita sang.

"The reaper is waiting in the wings..."

"Sleep tight."

"To reap a man of many things…"

"Sleep tight."

"And through the eyes of destiny…

"Sleep tight." Both of their voice soared an octave higher than before. Chills shot down Duo's spine…and it wasn't from the cold. He blow out the breath he had been holding. He leaned back against the car. Julia was slowly pulling her mask back on. The tears had stopped flowing, though her eyes were still blood red. Her grief-stricken expression was replaced by a placid, dispassionate stare. Nikita wiped away her own stray tears, and their embrace was dissolved. 

"She does have a heart," he whispered.

~

Yay! I didn't fall of the face of the earth!! :D LOL! The song Sleep Tight is not mine; Andrea Bocelli and Sara Brightman perform it. It's VERY pretty! You got working speakers? I'll sing it for you one day...lol. Thanx for reading and as always..

WRITE A DAMNED REVIEW!!!


	12. Why?

Bittersweet Symphonies

Chapter 12: Why?

Pen Name: Ice Wing

"Pourqoui?" Julia whispered. 

 Duo was driving the two girls back to the house. He was alone in the front seat, where Julia and Nikita sat together in the back. Julia rested her head on her older sister's lap. Nikita stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. But tears also streamed from her brown eyes. The word broke the thick silence that choked them all since they left.

"Qu'est que?" Nikita asked in return. Julia didn't look up, but talked into her sister's coat.

"Pourquoi ne n'avez-tu pas dit?" The younger sister inquired.

"J'ai essayé. L'agence ne me laisserait pas tu contacter." Nikita explained.

"Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas." Julia was confused. It didn't make sense to her.

"Je ne sais pas aussi. Ils parlent ...ca." Nikita shrugged acquiescently. 

"Oh. Allait-il comment obesque?" Julia asked.

"Tres triste." She answered.

"Ouais...je t'aimes,  ma soeur. Tu comprends?" 

"Ouais, je t'aimes aussi. Elliot aime tu, aussi." Nikita replied quietly, she nodded as she spoke.

"Ouais, je sais. Je me souhaite pourrais avoir dit au revoir." Julia whispered. She bit back her sobs, her sister still stroked her brown hair gently.

"Oui, je sais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il voudrait que nous passent." Nikita's words were comforting, providing strength for her newly grieving sister.

Duo could not understand what either of them was saying. He picked up a few words from when Sister Helen had tried to teach him French; others were words that sounded what they meant. He knew they were talking about their lost brother, Elliot. He knew that she had told Nikita that she loved her, and Nikita loved her in returned. She'd told Elliot that he loved Julia too. Obesque...Duo thought...his mind made connections quickly. Obituary? Death...comment...that meant how... aller or allait that was a form of to go. How did the death go? No. How did the funeral go...?  

_She didn't even get to go to the funeral...That would tear me up inside, _Duo thought.

Voudrais meant would like, and il meant he. He would like nous passent? He would like us to pass on...

 Duo's head was slightly lowered. He remained silent, thoughtful. The scene of tenderness Julia shared with her sister revealed a new perspective on her. It proved that she wasn't the frigid, heartless bitch she wore as a facade...a mask. Duo figured she created this angry super-bitch to hide behind to keep from getting hurt. She was trying to distance herself from everybody... that was becoming obvious. But why the hateful tongue-lashings? They were usually uncalled for, and outright mean. 

Duo mulled over his thoughts as the car crunched over the snow. He pulled into the driveway. He glanced back at the two of them. Julia still rested her head in Nikita's lap. Nikita still stroked her hair. He smiled, and stepped out of the car. The cold wind blasted him in the face. It reminded him that Christmas was still on its way. 

"Come on, you two! We've gotta finish decorating!"

"You go on ahead, Kiki. I'll pass." Julia stated. Her voice was clearly shaking with tears yet to fall. Moments of arguing passed, but Julia convinced Nikita that she'd be fine. She just needed some time to be alone, and think. 

Duo and Nikita completed decorating the safe house. White, blue and purple lights hung everywhere. The tree was big, and beautiful. Thousands of lights made the tree seem brighter than sunshine. Nikita and Duo grinned at each other: task one was complete. 

"What do we do now?" Nikita asked.

"Shopping, of course..." Duo replied. 

"What time is it?" She asked. Duo glanced down at his wristwatch. It was barely six.  The mall would be open till midnight for the holidays. They had plenty of time.

"Not quite six. So are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just gonna check on Julia."

Duo just nodded, and looked back at the Christmas tree. The lights never failed to make him smile. There was something magical about it. 

Nikita rapped lightly on the door of Julia's room. There was some faint murmuring, and a muffled, "Go away!"

"Lia, it's me!" Nikita protested. She could hear shuffling from behind the door, as she waited for a response. The door cracked open slightly. Julia's hair hung loose in her face, and her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. Beat red, they still had tears streaming from them. 

"Yeah?" 

"Duo and I are going Christmas shopping, care to come with?" She asked. Julia narrowed her eyes, and slammed the door. Nikita blinked in surprise, but somehow she wasn't very surprised at all. She sighed and knocked on the door again. 

"Leave me alone!" She cried. Nikita rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't want to be alone."

"How the hell do you know what I want?" Julia demanded.

"I know how you feel." Nikita replied. 

"No, you don't! You don't even care!" The she exclaimed between sobs.

"I do, I do care...how can you say something like that?" She asked, Nikita was hurt, genuinely.

"It's easy to speak the truth. You don't hurt like I do...I never even got tosay good bye, or go to the funeral or even apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I was mad at him, you too. You guys were leaving me behind with that horrible bastard! I hated, you especially. You got away, and I was left to get raped, over and over and over and over! The only person that could save me from Boris left. And he...he took you with him. It wasn't fair. I hated you both for so long.... and what I said to him....that day at the hospital...He probably never forgave me..."

"I've never forgiven myself..." Nikita said. Her voice was quiet and thoughtful. She leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest...not all the way...for her stomach protruded out a bit to far for that. Nikita leveled her eyes with the floor. She didn't look up when she heard the bedroom door squeak open. Julia sat down beside her sister. Nikita still didn't look up.

"Forgiven yourself for what?"

"For a lot of things..." She spoke to the floor.

"Like?" Julia prompted.

"Leaving you behind.... it was practical...you were in the hospital. Elliot and I could not afford to take care of you and us, not with those outrageous bills. I kept telling myself that the agency would take care of the situation. They would get you out of the house, in to a safe foster home..." Nikita trailed off. But from the tone of her voice, Julia could tell that she was not finished.

"Continue." She prompted. 

"I never forgave myself for not being able to protect you...I never did anything to save Elliot...he died in my arms...I should have done something."

"What happened to him?" Julia asked shakily.

* * *

It was a little less than a year ago, before Nikita had ever met Heero or any of the Gundam pilots. She and Elliot worked at their mobile suit warehouse, across the street from the comic book store. The whether was warm, and Nikita was dressed in shorts and a tank top. Business had been slow that day, so her clothes weren't covered in oil and grease as they usually were. She was at the front of the warehouse, behind the counter. Like most slow days she was doing paperwork and billing. The jingling of the door opening distracted her from her work. She looked up, only to see three men in military uniform step into the room. Her brown eyes widened, but she did not let them see her surprise. One of the men had long, knee-length blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He had very beautiful eyes. A few shards of shards of platinum blonde hair obscured them very slightly. 

"Excuse me, miss." The blonde one said politely. His voice was deep and resonated in his chest. He carried himself like a great leader, royalty even. Nikita looked up from the work that she had been pretending was so interesting.

"Can I help you?" Nikita asked.

"Yes. I am Zechs Marquise. I have an appointment with Elliot Triqué." Nikita nodded. She smiled politely, though she could feel that there was something wrong with this so called appointment. The man was talking about. 

"I'll go tell him you're here." She said, as she pushed her chair away from the desk. She stood and quickly ran to go get Elliot. She was a little reluctant to turn her back on those men. She could feel their eyes on her body, as they mentally undressed her.  Nikita was glad to turn into Elliot's office away from their hungry eyes. She looked a little pale when she called him. He was doing some paperwork too. He looked up and smiled at her. His smile faded at the look on her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"This guy...Zechs Marquise says that he has an appointment with you. He's an Ozzie. I can tell from the uniforms. He has two armed guards with him." Nikita explained. Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, he said he had a proposal to make. I was curious as to what he wanted." He replied. His sister looked worried. A proposal from an OZ captain couldn't be good news. All they ever want from them was that bloody disk. 

"Stay in here," Elliot told her. 

"You'd better be careful." She whispered.

"I will, but stay in here." Nikita nodded, and sat down at his desk. She drew schematics of what kind of mobile suit she'd like for herself. Blue, purple and silver. It'd look like the Gundams would. It would have an energy scythe, and it's chest would open up and contain homing missles. The cloaking device would be amazing and so would its special features. Nikita had been so wrapped up in her drawing that she had pushed the meeting to the back of her mind. But she was rudely reminded when she heard Elliot's voice raise in angry refusal. She crept from his office, silently. She didn't want to be heard. Then he would be mad at her for going against instructions. Nikita walked to the confrence room. She peeked through the window in the door. Zechs and Elliot were facing each other. Zechs was sickenly calm and smug. He wore a smile that conveyed his lowly thoughs of the man across from him. Elliot looked absoultely disgusted. His face was shocked, but he wasn't saying anything. He was listening. Zechs was speaking too quietly for Nikita to discern what he was saying. 

"Absolutely not!" Elliot exclaimed. Zechs said something else, and horror spread across her big brother's features.

"You wouldn't _dare. _" He said.

"If you don't hand over the disc and it's passwords, Mr. Triqué.I will dare, and more.."

Nikita gasped. So he wanted the disc after all. She had to do something, but Zechs had two armed guards. There was nothing a little skinny sixteen-year-old girl could do about it. She bit her lip. She was worried about her brother. He was all she had left in the world. 

"You bastard!" Elliot shouted.

"Give me the disc, Mr. Triqué." Zechs stated coolly. Elliot shook his head.

"Over my dead body." He replied. A smile played upon the blonde man's lips.

"Oh, that can be arranged." He stated coldly. He snapped his fingers, and gunshots rang through the air. Nikita screamed as she watched her brother get his stomach torn apart by bullets. He slid to the floor, leaving a bloody streak on the wall. Zechs and his two men brushed passed Nikita, and she ran to her brother. Crying, she fell to her knees beside him. He reached up and touched her face.

"Oh my God," She sobbed as her mind registered what was happening. Elliot was dying. She was going to be all by herself in the world. 

"Kita, don't cry…" Elliot said. His voice was weak. Blood was everywhere. It poured out of the wounds in his stomach. Crimson blood flowed out of his mouth, and down his chin. He coughed.

"I hate it when you cry…" 

Nikita sniffled, "Elliot you can't die. No not now…I need you." 

"Remember that disc…the one with the schematics and designs?" He asked.

Nikita managed a nod.

"Guard it with your life, don't let OZ or anyone get a hold of it."

She nodded; her tears flowed as freely as his blood. She sniffled.

"Okay," She forced her voice to work, though her throat was clenching. She cradled her dying brother in her lap. She held on to him.

"If you ever see her again. Tell Julia that I love her. Tell her that I would have never left her if it weren't necessary... I love you Nikita…"

"I love you too. But it's not time to say good-bye. Not yet. Not now, please not now…we've got a long ways to go. You still have to go to my wedding, and meet my daughter…"

Elliot laughed. "Tell your future husband to take good care of you and your future child. That he loves his child for whatever she is…and promises never to hurt either of you." His voice was barely above a whisper. Nikita nodded. Elliot stroked his sister's face one last time. He took a breath. It was his last.

Nikita released a wail of grief. She beat on Elliot's lifeless body. 

***

Nikita remained silent, as tears strolled down her cheeks. Julia was crying silently.

"There was nothing you could have done about it." Julia whispered.

"He died in my arms…and in many ways…I died with him." Nikita replied. A tear strolled down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, and looked over at her sister. She had sat down next to her listening intently. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"I nearly went insane after he died." Nikita said. Julia raised both her eyebrows.

"I was so scared…I didn't know what to do…I called Nick…"

* * *

Shakily, Nikita dialed the digits of a telephone number. She was so confused. She was covered in blood and trembling. Her brother lay lifeless on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The pale look of death already began to settle on his handsome features. 

"Hello?" A male voice asked cheerfully. Nikita glared. How could anyone be so cheerful? Elliot was gone…everything had gone to shambles. The world was black.

"N-nick..." She sobbed into the phone. Nicks eyes widened in alarm as he tried to place the sound voice. He knew that voice…he had just never heard her cry…

"Who is this? He asked.

"H-he's gone…" Nikita's voice was distorted by fear and grief. 

"Who's gone? Who is this?" Nick was becoming a little more insistent, only because this was scaring him. If this was some form of a prank, it wasn't funny, He thought. 

"Elli…he's gone…" Nikita moaned.

"Elliot? Where is he? What happened? Are you okay?" Nick asked, barely pausing between questions.

"Okay?!" Nikita shrieked, "How the HELL could I be okay?! He's GONE!"

Nick winced at the pain that twanged in his ear, but he couldn't make sense out of what Nikita was saying. He tried to calm her down, but it seemed impossible. He still had not clue what was going.

"Nikita, I'm going to be there in five minutes, okay?"

"D'accord…" She replied.

"Cinq minutes…" He hung up. 

When Nick did arrive, he had prepared himself for something terrible. But he did not to expect to see his best friend lying in a pool of his own blood. Pale and lifeless, Nick new that nothing could be done… He just put a hand over his mouth, as tears began well up in his eyes. The tears stilled as his eyes fell upon the figure curled up beside the bloodied body. She was almost as pale and bloody as the corpse. Nick ran to her and pulled her to her feet. She collapsed onto him like a rag doll. 

"Nikita what happened?" He demanded. He supported her limp weight.

"Soldiers…OZ…they wanted the disc…and the password..."

"My God…" Nick muttered. She slid to the floor, and he knelt beside her. He cradled her like an infant. 

"What do we do now?"

"We have to call the police…"

"No…they'll ask to many questions…"

"The hospital…they have to pronounce him dead, and write up the certificate…" he mumbled. Nikita nodded, and sat up. _La monde est noir…_ The world is black…

"I'm going to go take a shower…" She whispered, "You call the cops…"

* * *

"I had locked myself inside my room for the entire week. I didn't leave for anything. Nick came and forced me to eat and drink… and make sure I didn't hurt myself…" Nikita said.

"Did you?" Julia asked.

"I tried…Nick caught me though…"

"What did you try to do?"

Nikita rolled up her long sleeve shirt and showed her a fading scar. It was very deep, but very short. You could tell that the line had been interrupted. Julia only nodded. Nikita wiped her tears off her face, and stood up. Slowly. She turned to face her sister.

"Look, I'm going shopping with Duo. You can come along if you want, only if you promise not to be the bitch you've been being lately."

"I think I'm gonna stay here…" Julia whispered. Nikita nodded, and walked away.

Duo had been waiting down stairs. He had his coat on, and was swinging the car keys around on his finger. He looked bored. Duo looked up at Nikita as she walked into the room. He began to grin, but his smile faded when he saw her eyes wet with tears. She brushed them away, as she grabbed her coat.

"Let's go, Du-bat…"


	13. Christmas Shopping

OMG….So….like 4 years later, I am actually thinking about finishing this fic. How crazy is that. I mean, I'm a freshman in college---thinking about writing fanfiction…oh well..

The car ride to the mall was painfully silent. Duo gripped the steering wheel tightly, and kept stealing glances of Nikita. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, but she did not make a sound. He opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say? He already knew she was not okay, and he knew what was bothering her. Duo sighed, after all the deliberation—he decided to break the silence.

"Babe, you can't cry all day, it's nearly Christmas…" He said gently. Nikita sniffed, and a sad smile pulled at her lips. He pulled into a parking space at the mall, and turned to look at her. Duo tenderly wiped away a tear from her face before it fell.

"I know, I just can't help it." She whispered.

"Its okay, babe. Because, we are going to go into that battlefield of a mall, and wrestle out a banana split—and begin the quest to save Christmas! C'mon!" Duo turned off the car, and climbed out. He walked around and opened the passenger side door.

"Are you gonna make me beg?"

"No…banana split sounds great…" She smiled, and let him help her out of the car. The two of them proceeded into the mall. Even before they reached the glass double door entrance, they could feel the state Christmas Chaos that it was in.

"Ya know, I am glad I let you talk me into this banana split…" She spoke between mouthfuls. Duo laughed. He had gotten a small chocolate cone, which looked paltry in comparison to Nikita's banana split.

"Well, for the record. I suggested a banana split, but not a banana tree split." He responded. Nikita narrowed her eyes at him. For a second, Duo thought she was going to stab him with the end of a plastic spoon.

"What?"

"It's not that big, Duo." She said, sounding a little defensive.

"No, its not big—it's gihugeous.!"

"That's not even a word!" She exclaimed. Duo laughed, ducking as a paper cup whizzed passed his face.

"Exactly, there is no word in the English language that can describe its epic hugeness," Duo explained, but decided to try to dig himself out of a hole, "But you are eating for two…so its okay."

"Damn right, its okay!" Nikita took another bite.

Once the ice cream excursion had been completed, Duo and Nikita commenced the hunt for presents. Quatre's presents were the easiest to find. Duo bought him a pink T-shirt that read: "I'm A Winner!" The letters looked like a seven year old scrawled them with a crayon. The R was backwards. The two of them had a hearty laugh over that one. Nikita bought him a teddy bear that was playing the violin. It was too cute for her to pass up. As luck would have it, there was katana-centered kiosk in the mall. They did not actually sell any weaponry, but they did have accessories and maintenance supplies. Duo bought an intricately decorated katana stand. It held three swords. Nikita bought a kit that contained things necessary for cleaning and sharpening blades. Wufei's presents were taken care of.

"What do you think Trowa would like?" Nikita asked. Duo thought for a moment, rearranging the bags.

"Uhm…hair gel?" He suggested.

"Shut up. You can't be serious!"

"No…his hair defies gravity with out the help of hair gel."

"Oo! I see something!" Nikita makes a beeline to another vintage t-shirt shop. Duo was not far behind her. He saw the shirt she was headed for and laughed. It suited Trowa perfectly. It was dark green, whit long white sleeves attached. White block text declared: "I'm not quite because I'm shy. I just don't like you." Unfortunately, someone else was headed in the same direction—and there was only one shirt on the rack. It was a girl; she looked about 11 or 12. She seemed cute and innocent with her blond pony tails and light-up sneakers. However, there was a nasty, "I'm very spoiled" expression on her face. Nikita had already had a hand on the sleeve, when the girl reached for it. Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled it away from her.

"Hey!" The girl cried. Nikita glared at her.

"Hey I want it! I want it!" She began to chant, grabbing on the shirt—threatening to rip the sleeve.

"Daddy said I could have it!" She shrieked. People were beginning to stare!

"Look, you little snot-nosed heathen!" Nikita growled

"I am pregnant, I am stressed, and I'm trying to fucking save Christmas—if you do not get your grubby hands off of Trowa's present….God help me, I will snap!" She was not yelling. However, Duo was close enough to hear the threat. The little girl let go of shirt and ran away crying.

"Jeez, you are on the warpath," Duo observed.

"What?" She asked innocently. Duo just laughed. Nikita paid for the shirt, and Duo bought Trowa a hunter green hooded sweatshirt. They left the store with another person marked off of their list.

"That leaves you and Heero." Nikita stated.

"What about your sister?" Duo asked.

"I got hers while I was away." She replied distracted, trying to think of a present that Heero would really like. Duo was also pondering on what to buy his friend. But he was also wondering what to Nikita and Julia. Even though Julia barely deserved his attention at the moment, he did not have it in him to hold a grudge. Besides, he had been going toe to toe with her entirely too much. Perhaps he could tame this shrew with kindness…

"You don't have to get me anything," Nikita said, breaking Duo from his thoughts. Duo arched an eyebrow.

"Too bad, I'm getting you something—there is nothing you can do to persuade me otherwise." He stated with a stern finality.

"If you insist," She said smiling. The time had really flown. She remembered when she first met Duo. It seemed like ages ago. So much had changed since then. She had grown so much since then. She remembered being alone in a cold world, how though events forced her to grow up….she was still childlike in many ways. Now she was engaged to a wonderful man, carrying his child. Nikita Jade Yuy. How did this happen? Was marriage really the right thing at her age? What about the baby? What if this broke up me and my sister?

Duo noted a sudden deflation in her mood. She was not crying as before, but he could sense her melancholy. He set down some bags, and touched her shoulder.

"If it bothers you that much, I guess I won't get you anything for Christmas." He declared seriously. Duo knew that that was not the root of her sudden sadness, but it did make her smile a little. That meant something.

"No, its not— " He cut her off, with a dismissive hand.

"I know, babe, you don't have to talk about it now. Let's just finish the shopping and get out of here." He picked up the bags he'd set down.

"I know what I want to make Heero," She began. Duo was instantly interested. Nikita's mechanical genius was unsurpassed. Her MS designs and even the mini-Gundams she built from scratch were amazing. He had seen very few people, let alone sixteen year old girls, with that knowledge.

"Go on."

"It was something Elliot and I were working on before he died, I can't really say much about it here---considering the sensitivity of the data, but I think Heero will enjoy it." She explained. Duo nodded, understanding.

"That just leaves me, huh?" Duo grinned.

"What do you want?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Surprise me! I mean, I still love my little Deathscythe, you don't really have to get me anything. Save your money for the wedding, the baby!"

"It's gonna be expensive…" Nikita thought, trailing off.

"I'll figure something out, don't worry, I-ooh," Nikita grabbed at her swollen belly, grimacing in pain. Duo was instantly worried.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Look, I'll walk you to the car—We can finish shopping later!" He sounded exasperated. Nikita smiled through her pain. Duo has been so sweet to her. He helped her to and into the car, and put presents in the trunk.

"What about the rest of your presents?" She questioned, with genuine selfless concern.

"Um—not important. The mall will be open tomorrow; I can pick them up anytime. Or I can order things online, it doesn't matter… You don't look so well."

"I'm just tired…Duo you are so amazing to me, you are the most amazing friend I could ever ask for."

"I just try to be a good friend, you don't have to thank— " He would have completed the thought, but when he looked over at her she had fallen asleep. Duo laughed, started the car, and drove away.

Even if no one reads this, I'm ok with that. I just want to finish it. It's been 6 years, I wanna know how it ends.

Sylver


	14. The End

This will be the last chapter—though I'm thinking about giving the fic a facelift.

After all of the preparations, Christmas Eve was upon them. All the shopping was complete. The decorations were beautiful. The tree shone brightly with many colorfully wrapped gifts beneath it, and mistletoe hung in the doorways. There were wreaths on doors, and red bows placed sporadically through the house. Candles burned in the windows. Outside, snow fluttered down like fluffy white feathers. The snow was still its lovely virginal white. It looked like it was going to be a perfect Christmas.

Nikita had come down with something, but refused to rest until she completed Heero's present. She did not have as much time as she liked, and she was not at optimum performance…but she worked at it anyway. She spent hours designing and preparing. That was the difficult part. By Christmas Eve it was prepared to be installed, but that could wait till after the holiday. She was exhausted. Nikita sat back from her computer, rubbing her aching belly.

"You are going to be a feisty thing, little one," She whispered to the slightly pronounced swell. Feeling a bit dizzy, she decided to lie down. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. Heero entered their bedroom, and smiled at her slumbering form. Her dark brown hair was tousled in a perfectly messy way. Her lips were slightly parted, pink and soft. Even sick and exhausted she managed to be perfect to him. His eyes fell to her very slight bulge. Heero's smile broadened. 'Our child,' he thought to himself. After years of taking life, he had aided in created one. That was the most beautiful concept he had ever come to understand. Lilith Jade Yuy or Michael Tristan Yuy, they had finally decided. He was not ready for a child, frankly he was terrified, but he knew that he would not have it any other way.

Heero's beeping laptop brought him out of his dreamy reverie. He immediately disabled the alarm, not wanting to awake Nikita. It was a message. Normally he would have read it and responded immediately, but whatever it was could wait. Everything that meant anything to him at all was in that house. In that room. Nothing could change that.

Julia sat in her room, thumbing old scars on her wrist. During all of the yuletide preparations, she remained rather recluse. Nikita had been engulfed in her mechanical project, and the only other person in the house who really interacted with her—Duo—would probably rather chew broken glass than talk to her. Several times she thought of apologizing, but saw no good coming of it.

'Would he forgive me? I've been so horrible to him…he wouldn't give me the time of day, if I were the last human alive.' She thought. Sighing, Julia lay down on the bed. She curled into a tight ball, and squeezed her eyes shut. There was a light knock on the door.

'I don't know if I could face Duo right now…' she inwardly groaned, but sat up. She answered the door. Much to her surprise, it was not Duo standing in the door way. It was Quatre . He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello, Julia. What's the matter? You've been cooped up in here for days!" He exclaimed. Julia felt caustic response about to roll off of her tongue. She bit it, and tried to smile. Quatre had done absolutely nothing wrong. He did not deserve to be treated harshly.

"Oh, I just have not been feeling well," She lied. Quatre folded his arms, stepping further into the room. He shook his head no. Julia arched an eyebrow.

"What? You don't believe me?" She questioned. She was preparing to become very defensive.

"Absolutely not. You can't lie to me, Julia, I am a true empath. I can feel your sadness, and it hurts me. You don't have to tell me anything if you aren't comfortable," Quatre explained. Julia nodded; she could tell that he was not finished.

"I came to let you know, that we are all worried about you—we would like you to come out, have fun with us. Duo is especially worried." He informed her. Julia reeled at this, both eyebrows shooting up in shock. Duo was worried about her?

"Duo? Are you sure?" She questioned. Quatre gave her a very warm smile.

"Of course I am. If you just came out, for a little bit, you would see. No one is mad at you!" He smiled warmly and left her to deliberate over what he said. Moments later there was another knock on the door. She assumed it was Quatre.

"Quatre, I appreciate your efforts, but I'm not ready to come out yet," She said as gently as possible. A head poked into her room. In stead of the bright blue eyes she had been expecting, a pair of wide violet eyes regarded her tentatively. It was Duo. Julia felt her expression hardening, and her self-defense mechanisms arming themselves. Duo noticed her tense up, and put both hands in the air.

"Look. I came to form a non-aggression pact, at least for Christmas!"

"A non-aggression pact?" She questioned curiously. Duo nodded. An entire 45 seconds had elapsed, and they were not at each others throats. He relaxed his arms as he watched Julia deliberating over his proposal. He waited, a bit on edge, for her snide or caustic retort. He sat down beside her, bracing himself for whatever she would hurl at him. For the first time, she did not instantly insult him. But what did occur—he did not prepare for. She fell into a pitiable heap in his lap, and began to sob. Duo's eyes widened in complete shock. A few days he may have reveled in seeing Julia in such a pathetic state, but her sobs pulled at his heartstrings.

"Please don't cry…I didn't mean to…" He tried to explain. Hesitantly he put his arms around her, and gently stroked her hair. Duo felt awkward at first, but her hair felt like silk against his fingers. It suddenly felt natural.

"Julia, just let it go," He said quietly, "I don't know what happened before, and I won't be as bold as to say that it's all over now. But the one thing I do know is that—if you let me, I'll keep it from happening again." Even in her state of distress, his words, his touch—was comforting. 'How could I have been so cruel to someone so sweet?' She thought. Julia felt suddenly humiliated. She cried even harder.

"Come on, babe…don't tell me I made you feel worse…"

Duo hummed as he rocked her back and forth. He tried to think of more comforting words, but could find none. The sobs had went from completely debilitating, to just debilitating. Progress? He hoped so. Duo patiently hummed, rocked and stroked her hair until the sobs died down completely. He only moved to grab a box of tissues. When she could finally speak, she looked up at him.

"Did you mean it?" She asked. There was a slight quavering in her voice.

"Ever last word," He answered confidently. Julia was slightly incredulous.

"Even after all the horrible things I have said to you? About everything?" She questioned further. Duo nodded, there was a smile playing upon his lips. She seemed to fit pretty well in arms

"Yes, of course I can forgive you! You make it sound like you eat small children!" He said lightly. This brought a smile to her still tear-streaked face.

"I don't know…I hear they're tasty…" She laughed, she relaxed her body. Duo lay back, and she didn't let go. She buried her face into his chest. The sobbing had ceased, but she was still crying. Unprovoked, she spilled everything that had been on her chest for the passed decade. Everything from her father walking out, to the loss of her mother, to witnessing her Uncle kill her Aunt…She explained her bitterness towards Elliot and Nikita, the suicide attempts… The whole time, Duo listened intently. He did not say a word at first, just gently rubbed her back as she cried.

"How did you try to do it?" He questioned.

"I took a whole bottle of painkillers, and went to sleep. For some reason, I woke up. " She responded.

"Perhaps you woke up, because it simply was not your time," Duo stated pensively. Julia thought about it for a moment.

"What? Do you believe in God and fate and all that?" She questioned.

"Well, God I am not entirely sure about. But fate? Definitely. Too many things fit for it to be an accident."

"Hm," She hummed into his chest. The tears had finally stopped flowing, but neither of them moved for a long time. Eventually, the both of them nodded off to sleep. Not a few moments later, Quatre lightly rapped on the door to check on Julia. He peaked in, and smiled. The seeing Julia and Duo sleeping peacefully in each others arms was a heart warming Christmas miracle—and he didn't even celebrate Christmas. He exited as quietly as he entered.

Christmas morning came quickly. Duo gently shook Julia.

"Babe, babe, wake up—it's Christmas!" He said. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at the site of Duo. He smiled back at her. Duo began heading towards the door, but Julia grabbed his arm.

"I just want to thank— " She began, but he put a single finger to her lips and shook his head. A wistful smile played upon his lips.

"Don't mention it babe, it's what I'm here for." They proceeded downstairs. Nikita was ecstatic to see Duo and Nikita---not fighting. She hugged them both.

"It really is Christmas! Let's open presents!" She said excitedly.

"Heero—you first!" Duo exclaimed. He knew that Nikita was dying to give him his present. Duo handed him a brightly wrapped box. Heero unwrapped and opened the gift. It was a thick hardcover book. _From Conception to College: A Guide for Dad._ Heero smiled slightly, and flipped through the pages. There was an entire section dedicated to dealing with the moods and phases of a pregnant woman.

"Thanks, Duo." Heero said, "You know I'm going to need it."

"This one is from me," Trowa stated handing Heero a simply wrapped box. He removed the bow and tore the paper. In the box, there was smaller unopened box: memory expansion for his laptop. Quatre handed him his own present. It was a framed photo of Heero and Nikita. It had been taken long ago, on their first date. Nikita wore that stunning purple dress, smiling beautifully. He was smiling ever so slightly.

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas?" Wufei questioned.

"It doesn't mean I can't buy gifts for my friends!" Quatre countered. He looked at Heero, who was staring nostalgically at the photo. Quatre smiled, he knew he would like it. Wufei stepped forward, handing him a box. It was a new hand gun. A Glock. Heero tested the weight in his hands.

"Very nice weapon," He assessed finally. All the pilots had give Heero their gifts, now it was Nikita's turn. She all but threw the box at him. Heero couldn't stifle the smile. He opened the box painfully slow.

"C'mon! Open it, open it!" She rushed him. There was an unlabeled software drive, and two oddly shaped remotes. He was confused.

"What is this for?" He questioned.

"It's for Zero!" She exclaimed

"What does it do?"

"I have not installed all the components yet, but tt will enable you to control your suit with the remotes."

"How?"

"The same principal under which you minimodels work. Except these remotes are touch sensitive. You handle them as you would the controls."

"It would be like…" Quatre began

"A mobile doll," Heero finished.

"Impressive," Wufei commented

"Incredibly" Trowa also observed.

"What is the software for?"

"It will serve as Zero's "eyes" until I build a set of goggles. I have several prototypes, however—they have all been bulky and cumbersome. You can view the position on the laptop." Heero was genuinely impressed. He kissed his fiancée. Duo got many vintage 21st century records and CDs. Trowa visibly enjoyed his presents from Duo, Heero, and Nikita, especially upon hearing the story behind the shirt. Quatre had bought him a flute, and Wufei bought him a set of throwing knives.

"I'm a winner!" Quatre exclaimed laughing, as he viewed his presents. The teddy bear playing the violin was almost too cute for him to handle. Trowa bought him a book of music, while Wufei had gotten him a glass chess set.

Julia sat back and watched the happy occasion quietly. She did not expect a gift from any of them. She had been such a bitch, she had wondered if one of them would just outright shoot her. As the day unfolded, she pieced together that they were all the famed Gundam pilots. She did not care…what boggled her mind was the night she shared with Duo. 'Would he really protect me?' She thought. 'He is so gentle…but there is this enormous strength inside him…'

His voice pulled her from his thoughts.

"Julia, I got you something." Duo handed her the box. She opened it up: It was a 21st century antique portable disk man. And a CD: System of a Down—Toxicity. She grinned

"How did you know? I've looked all over for this album!" She exclaimed.

"I just had a feeling," Duo said smiling as she thanked him with a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have anything for you," Julia said. Duo grinned, and pointed up. They were standing directly beneath the mistletoe. He winked. Julia had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips. A soft, sweet, chaste kiss. It was brief—almost too brief.

"So what did you get me?" Nikita asked. Everyone had dispersed to play with their new toys before dinner. They were alone in the living room.

"Well I was thinking…with the baby on the way and all…"

"Yes?" She said, excitedly.

"That perhaps we should…move out…together."

"What are you saying, Heero?"

"I was going to give you the deed to a house…but I wanted you to be able to choose." Nikita screamed in delight, "You're gonna buy me a house?!" Heero laughed, swinging her around in a complete circle. She smiled into his kiss. It was a perfect. Everything was perfect. Any doubts she had before melted away because things were finally falling into place. Julia and Duo had finally –and literally—kissed and made up. She could not be more thrilled to be alive, to be with Heero—having his child.

"You have no idea how much I love you," Heero whispered.

"And I you," She replied. They walked hand in hand to call their housemates to dinner, and inform them of the good news.

The End!! Finally!

Sylver Secret


End file.
